Through the Eyes of a Slytherin
by GloriousFandoms
Summary: Maggie Barker was an unusual child, it was impossible to deny it. It didn't help that her mother would constantly be moving them from motel to motel, country to country, for reasons only known to her. When the family of two end up in London, it's inevitable for something odd to occur. Especially involving magic school, politics, and an even more unusual boy with sad green eyes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Recently I got back into the Harry Potter fandom, probably due to the fact I did a book review and analysis on the first Harry Potter for my college class. As I reread the book, I began to remember how shitty the Slytherin's were treated in narrative, especially with later contradictory information. Plus the fact we barely got to see any decent or at least neutral characters. So this story was born, along with another Harry Potter story featuring fem!Harry which will end up becoming extremely AU and will deal with the realistic effects of child abuse and neglect. I hope you all will enjoy the story. Sorry for any formatting and grammar/spelling issues, I usually write and multitask at the same time!**_

 _ **Usual disclaimer: I only own my OCs and future ideas that were not in the books. Everything else rightfully belongs J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

The warm July breeze flew through the leaves of the surrounding trees. Beneath one of the trees was a child of only ten years old, back against the tree in boredom. Floating in the palm of her hand were blades of dead grass following the movement of her fingers.

Yet, that is not where the child's focus was truly on. Instead, she kept her eyes on the door that led to the main lobby of the latest motel she and her mother were staying at.

The child was used to this nomadic life her mother brought her up in. Maggie never minded living like this, especially if it gave her neurotic and paranoid mother some peace of mind. Even if it was for a month or a year.

While in the beginning, she missed her friends from the many schools she transferred to, however as she got more used to the constant traveling she learned to keep to herself. After all, what's the point of making new friends when she will end up leaving eventually? Even if she stayed at one location for a bit, whether it be four months or two years, the end result is the same either way.

That fact of her reality didn't bother Maggie, she was always a solitary and introverted child in the first place.

What really got to Maggie was the eventual boredom that followed her. At first, it was non-existent. Despite the fact her overprotective mother restricted her to the motel room, her ability to do odd things that can only be called magic brought her entertainment. Especially with experimenting the limits it came with. When her mother caught her levitating a rubber ball like it was a yo-yo she found it surprising and amusing. However, as time went all and the more Maggie pushed her limits so did her mother's patience and her amusement grew into cautiousness.

Her mom was always a cautious and paranoid person, it was hard to hide that fact went she moved her and her daughter so much. When Maggie was five, she befriended a giant black dog that formed from the shadows (who she of course named Shadow) of her room. She thought it would've been a great idea to show her mom as in her mind, they finally had a dog. Instead of the joy of gaining a pet, it instead began the first of many mom's freak attacks and relentless paranoia. It also marked the caused the biggest move for the family to date, leaving the warmth of Italy to the gloom of Seattle in America. Leading back to the states for the first time since Maggie was an infant. The dog incident also led to Maggie's mother to forbid the use of what Maggie coined "magic tricks". Unbeknownst to her, Maggie ignored the rule and kept doing it anyway. Just not as frequent and on a much more minor scale. The moves since then got more frequent as it seemed Shadow somehow was able to always follow them.

Maggie quickly noticed the patterns of moves corresponding to the appearance of her dog friend and decided to hide his appearance as long as she could when he eventually popped up. Her amazing idea seemed to be working well, after all, they managed to stay in San Francisco for four years before ending up here. And Shadow wasn't even the reason they moved this time.

Maggie couldn't help but smile at the thought of San Francisco, the city was a nice change from the more rural and desolate areas they usually ended up at.

Her reminiscing was cut short when she saw her mom exited the main lobby, following the balding man up the stairs to the second floor of the motel. Maggie quickly stopped levitating the blades of grass right when her mom faced her. A feeling of guilt bubbled in her stomach as she barely made out her mother's tired complexion that seemed highlight by the pastiness of her skin. She hated seeing her mom look like that, she was only twenty-six yet at times she appears in her late thirties due to the stress she is in. It was Maggie's fault that they had to move so quickly, and the stress of the sudden change was clear to see on her mom's face. Maggie didn't mean to nearly burn down the school. All she wanted was the get hair-pulling Bobby in trouble and suspended. How was she supposed to know how quickly a fire could spread? She couldn't help but wonder if it was the magic she used that caused the move or just the fact she nearly destroyed government property.

"About time we got the room key," Maggie muttered to herself, as the warm wind whipped her dark strawberry blonde hair curls in her face.

With a sigh Maggie lifted herself off the ground, dusting the back of her legs while she was at in and readjusting her glasses. As she took in the sight of the dingy motel, she couldn't help but grimaced. The one back in San Francisco was better, she bemoaned internally as she started to trudge towards her new temporary home. She could do some magic to freak her mom out to the point they move again. As quickly as that thought crossed her mind she shook her head. Maggie quickly decided while it would be ideal for her to do that, her mother needed a break. Maggie's train of thought quickly halted as the hairs on her neck began to prick up. The feeling of eyes watching her caused her to halt all movement.

Quickly, Maggie turned around. Her eyes frantically surveying the area for any hint of movement. It didn't take her long to notice the odd man that seemed to blend in with the trees. There was something wrong about the man, yet Maggie didn't know how to place it.

Perhaps it was his eyes, that was a familiar shade of blue-green that mirrored her own. However, his seemed wrong. Like they were a doll's eyes, unfeeling. They seemed old too like they seen the world and more.

Perhaps it was his age. It was as if he looked like a man in his prime as well as an older souk at the same time.

Maybe it was his clothes, that seemed to be made of a fabric she had never seen before like they were fabricated from the night sky. His whole demeanor screamed unnatural, wild, and dangerous. But, no matter how long she observed the man, she was unable to truly point out what about him made her feel so uneasy.

Then he smiled, a smile that seemed so pretty, so unearthly that it drew Maggie in. She didn't even notice she was walking toward him, her hand stretching out to meet his, until a harsh grip on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

Maggie, startled and shocked, looked up and behind her to see her mom. Her mom whose pasty white skin somehow manage to appear a shade or two lighter, her grey eyes wide in fear before turning into glare filled with anger and hatred. Maggie allowed her mom to quickly drag her away from the unearthly man.

"Get in the car Maggie," her mother ordered, her voice cold and detached.

Maggie only nodded her end before running into the car. The last time her mom was like this was when she saw Shadow for the first time. She watched as her mom ran back into the lobby, tossing the key and some cash on the main desk before running back to the car. Her mother started the car and they were off once again.

Maggie couldn't help but noticed the man was now gone. Vanishing without a trace, leaving no trace that he had ever existed. And for some reason, she couldn't help but feel disappointed by that.

* * *

 **Edited: 2/19/19**


	2. Chapter 2

It was no surprise that the event with mystery man caused another giant move. Maggie was just surprised that it was England. While her mom kept most of her life a secret from her, the one thing she did know about her mom was her oddly specific distaste for England.

Maggie couldn't help but think that it might be due to the fact her mom was Irish. After all Aishling sounded like an Irish name to her, then again that was a rather large generalization and assumption. Or, maybe it was because the weather left more to be desire. Either way, the fact that she was now laying in a bed in a motel in Surrey was a sign of whoever that man was, he was bad news.

In all honesty, she couldn't blame her mom for disliking England, it was rather gloomy most of the time. She couldn't help but be slightly reminded of Seattle, but at least Seattle had far more nature there.

While Maggie was laying on her twin bed half asleep, her mother on the other hand was pacing the floor.

She wished her mom would tell her what was going on. It was her life as well. Yet, she never did. To make matters worse, she had to attend school in a month or so.

With all this moving, Maggie couldn't understand why she wasn't home schooled. Her mom should understand fifth grade concepts, her mom was a genius. As she felt her eyelids slowly grew heavier and heavier, her last thought was to wish to have a long peaceful summer.

* * *

Sadly, the summer passed by far quicker than Maggie had wished for. Now here she was, standing in front of another school, her curly red hair tamed in a braided bun, with a duo of thick strands strategically covering her ears, and her long-sleeved dress fluttering in the wind.

"But mom, I don't understand why I even have to go to school. Why can't you teach me anyways? After all, we are just going to move within a month," Maggie complained, moving her hair behind her ears.

Her mother slapped her hand lightly before fixing her daughter's hair once again. "I know this isn't fair for you Maggie," her mother said, "But, you need to be with children your own age and I need to work as well." She slapped Maggie's hand again before it reached her ear. "And stop messing with your hair."

Maggie let out a groan, not even bothering to hide her annoyance. "Now, go have a good day. Remember I'll come you up at around 3:15." And with that her mom walked off, heading to her new waitressing job and leaving Maggie to sulk off to school.

Her new school was average and bland, even the name of it was dull and mundane. St. Grogory's Primary School. Thank God, they distinguish what grade levels they teach or else one would think it was a secondary school. Maggie entered the school building, and took out a ripped piece of paper with the room number of 125 written in the loopy handwriting of her mother.

It wasn't long when she arrived at the classroom door. She glanced in through the windows to see that class was already filled up with the other children. With a deep breath, Maggie opened the wooden door, her cheeks flaring red as the room went silent and the feeling of eyes rested upon her. She twisted her lips into a grimace. Despite doing this more times she would like to admit, it still was awkward and uncomfortable. Thankfully her new teacher, a rather plump looking lady with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, saved her from starting the conversation.

"Ah, you must be our new transfer student," she said warmly. Maggie just nodded her head, her eyes roaming around the room to avoid eye contact. "Miss Margaret Barker correct?"

"Ya, but you can call me Maggie. Everyone does," Maggie responded back, her voice rising an octave and was much lighter than her usual speaking voice. She guessed her accent was a little too foreign for them since the kids started whispering after she spoke.

"Curious, I never heard an accent like that. You're from the States correct?" The teacher, whose name she still had not caught, questioned.

Maggie gave her a halfhearted shrug, "More or less. My mom and I move around a lot." Maggie could tell the woman wanted to pried, but probably remembered that she still had a class to teach.

"How exciting," was what the teacher went with instead, "Why don't you take a seat anywhere that is available."

With tha,t Maggie shuffled towards the first available desk she saw. It was rather far in the back and was next to a rather pathetic looking boy, well in her opinion. He extremely skinny, wearing clothes far too big for him. He wore glasses that had seen better days and seemed to only be holding on to the tape between them. His unruly black hair matching nicely with his brown skin. Marked on his forehead had to be the coolest scar she had ever seen. It resembled an actual lightning bolt, yet it seemed so deep and jagged in his skull. The scar, to Maggie, looked like someone crudely tried to sow his skull back together. Yet the scar could never compare to his eyes. He had some of the greenest eyes she had ever seen that stood out against his darker skin color. Yet the color wasn't what made them stood out to her, it was the utter defeat and blankness that reflected within them.

She sat down beside him, ignoring the shocked eyes that were watching her. The boy seemed rather startled himself that she sat there, nearly jumping out of his skin. He faced Maggie, eyes wide in confusion which surely mimicked her own. Maggie shifted her attention from her neighbor to the teacher, who seemed lost in her own lecture. While the other students went back to the lesson at hand, she still felt those empty green eyes burning holes in her.

Tilting her head towards him she whispered, "I would introduce myself, but I feel it would be a bit repetitive." Her voiced must have shocked him out of whatever stupor he was in as he went back to staring at the board...without even an introduction. Maggie followed in suit.

* * *

The lesson felt a lot longer than it probably was, but eventually, it was break time. Her classmates quickly rushed out of the classroom like their lives were on the line. Slowly she trailed behind them, any thoughts of her new black hair neighbor were gone from her mind. At least, until five minutes later.

Maggie was just minding her business, sitting alone with her back against the school's wall and observing everyone else playing around. It was quite peaceful, until her eyes rested on the familiar black hair of her unnamed desk neighbor who was sitting alone in the shadow of a giant oak tree. His body so small, he nearly blend into the shadows.

God, he looked pathetically sad, like a kicked puppy.

An internal debate entered Maggie's mind. One side demanding to befriend him while the other said to leave it alone. After all, why make friends when she will end up leaving? However, her empathy won out and she began to make her way toward him. Soon she was standing in front of him and he once again looked at her.

Just staring into those eyes, she felt they were much too sad and unfitting for someone like him, especially since they were the same age. "How are you?" she blurted out, at a loss on what to say. She had to say something, the silence was suffocating her.

He just blinked owlishly at her and the feeling of regret washed over Maggie. This was an awful idea, she completely overestimated her people skills. "Are you talking to me?" The boy asked so quietly that she almost missed it.

"Yeah. Who else would I be talking to?"

He ignored her question, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Cus I can and have the ability to," she said and sat down next to him, causing him to flinch away.

His eyes nervously wandered the play yard. "You should leave. Bad things will happen if you stick around," he muttered, eyes dropping back to the ground.

Maggie just scoffed and shrugged. "I can handle it." She faced him and gave him what she hoped was a welcoming smile, "I never caught your name."

It was silent for several moments and the boy just looked at her as if she grew three heads. "Harry," he said slowly, as if he was unsure exactly what was going on, "Harry Potter."

Maggie nodded her head at the new information, mentally removing his old title as the pathetic black haired boy and replacing it with Harry. "Maggie Barker."

She could have sworn he smiled a bit before answering back, "I know."

And with that, they sat together, observers in the world around them. A calming silence between them. Perhaps making one friend wouldn't be so awful.

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, especially good old Harry-boy is in it. My updates for this story will only be faster than it normally would be because I already written several chapters. The next one may be up a little later than this one due to the fact I need to write a children's picture book as well as a research paper. Oh, also if there is anything you want to see, you can leave it in a comment or just PM me.**_

 _ **Edited: 2/19/19**_


	3. Chapter 3

Her new-found friendship with Harry Potter actually wasn't horrible. He was still odd and clearly had some type of family issues that she was surprised the teacher ignored, and yes, the other kids began to avoid her like the plague once they noticed the company she kept. But Maggie didn't care. In her opinion, Harry was enough.

He told her about his quite fantastical dreams he had. Some lighthearted and whimsical and others straight up confusing and horrifying. Especially the ones that involved the green light, screaming, and a high-pitched laugh. He was always in some sort of trance when he recounted those types of dreams. She couldn't help but question if those dreams correlated to the scar on his forehead. But, she never brought it up, as it seemed much too personal. Instead, Maggie shared her many school gossip, road trip adventures, as well as the road trip mishaps.

Eventually some type of bond formed between the two outcasts and she became his first and only friend and he to her. To the point that Maggie was eager to go to school just due to the fact that she knew Harry would be there.

It was going fine until a month or two into the school year when Maggie encountered Dudley Dursley and his followers during break as they were surrounding Harry. If one didn't know better, the scene could easily look like a bunch of children hanging out. But, Maggie did know better, after all, Dudley and his group of friends were known to be some of the biggest bullies at the school. She marched up to the scene and quickly put herself between her scrawny friend and the heavier Dudley.

"I would suggest backing off," she said coldly, narrowing her eyes.

"Oi freak, you need your girlfriend to defend you?" the heaviest out of the group boys, Dudley, remarked, causing the group to break out in hysterical laughter. As if it was the wittiest thing they had ever heard.

Maggie just rolled her eyes before settling on a cold stare, "You have five seconds to leave," she said, keeping her voice steady and cold.

"Or what?" another boy, Dennis, sneered. She gave no response. Instead of listening to her, they moved in closer. Similar to how a predator would do to its prey.

When the five seconds were up, Maggie threw herself to the ground, making sure her hands and knees got the most injury. She felt her glasses topple off her face and she just watched, in her irritation, as they shattered on the ground. The group of boys just stared at her in surprised at the turn of events, especially when she began wailing from the ground. Suddenly, the whole yard was swarmed by curious kids and two very concerned teachers.

"Oh my Lord, what happened?" her new teacher, Miss Appleby, questioned. While the second teacher, who Maggie believes to be named Mrs. Johnson, quickly rushed to the bleeding Maggie.

Maggie sniffed, "I-I saw these boy-ys h-h-h-arrasing Ha-a-rry. A-a-nd when I stepped i-i-in to hel-lp him. They shoved me to the ground," Maggie sobbed, making sure to add trembles in the right places.

Miss Appleby turned red in anger and whipped around to face said group of boys. Before they could even stutter out their defense, she was already gripping the arm of two of the boys and guiding them indoors no doubt to meet Headmistress Roemmele. Harry was just standing in shock, a horrified look on his face. Mrs. Johnson carefully helped Maggie up and busied herself by examining her wounds.

As one of the boys, who Maggie believed to be named Gordon, glanced back at them. She just looked blankly at him, her face cold and composed. A complete change from the hysterical role she was playing. She grabbed her now broken glasses, hissing as they made contact with her raw skin much to the displeasure of Mrs. Johnson. Harry looked at her in shock, unable to say anything. Maggie gave him a smile, ignoring the stinging pain of her cut up knees and palms.

"Mr. Potter, why don't you bring Miss Barker to the nurse's office," Mrs. Johnson said. When Harry nodded his head, she rushed back to the other children who were taking full advantage of being unsupervised.

"I warned them," she commented nonchalantly, "Wished my glasses didn't break though."

"Are you mad?" Harry hissed, his eyes fixating on the wounds in horror and guilt.

"Hmm, maybe just a little bit."

* * *

Throughout the whole journey to the nurse's office, Harry continued to scold his friend. Maggie once to wave him off, "I had worst injuries and done more creative things to get people to back off," she responded lightly and walked beside Harry to the nurse's office. The trip was useless, the nurse just quickly slapped on a band-aid and gave her an ice pack before sending them on their way.

"Harry, calm down. You're beginning to make me nervous," she sighed as they entered the classroom. He hasn't stopped fiddling with his hands the entire walk to and from the nurse's office. At least he was silent now.

They decided not to head back outside, and Maggie couldn't blame him. Harry got pretty uncomfortable around too many people, and that was coming from her. Harry stopped his fidgeting hands and leaned back on his chair.

"Why did you do that?" he asked softly, making Maggie paused.

She bit her lip before carefully replying, "Well Harry, you're my friend and I always look after my friends. And don't even think of blaming yourself or I will smack you."

When Harry heard that, he smiled probably the widest smile that Maggie ever saw, and for a second she could have sworn that his eyes brighten to a livelier green. He should smile more, she thought, it makes him look more alive.

"I never had a friend before," he admitted, but honestly given how the other children in this school treated him, she didn't really find that shocking at all. Especially with Dudley and co always hounding him.

"There is always a first time for anything hmm?" she teased, earning an amused snort for her companion.

The feeling of content rested over the two friends. And for the first time, Maggie decided that talking to the odd black-haired boy was probably one of the best things she had ever done. Even if the knowledge that one day she will inevitably end up leaving him and the rest of England behind loomed over her head, she couldn't bring herself to worry or be sad about it. For now, it was nice to be happy in the company of a friend.

Now, imagined how terrified she was when Harry didn't show up to class for the next week.

* * *

 **Edited: 2/19/19**


	4. Chapter 4

On each day for the next week, Maggie Barker was painfully aware that Harry was absent.

For the first day, Monday, she didn't think twice about it. She was rather happy in fact, especially with the news that Gordon and Dennis were suspended for the next several days. Sadly, Dudley and the other kid got let off with a warning and a note home.

When the second day arrived, Maggie was more aware of Harry's absence. The cruel and knowing smirk from pig-boy Dudley was what caught her eye. It was odd sitting in the back, all alone. Harry seemed to carry a presence. It was painfully noticeable when he was gone.

The third day was the day when Maggie started to worry. She knew something was off about his home life. Mostly because he never talked about it and avoided that topic like the plague with the most guilty expression one could have. That and his overall appearance was not one Maggie would consider healthy. As well as the fact he wore dirty and ragged hand-me-down clothes. Perhaps he was ill, but he didn't seem ill on Friday. She contemplated in asking the teacher but had a feeling she wouldn't be much help. The day ended with the sinking feeling in her stomach.

She told her mom her worries on the fourth day. Maggie just had to tell someone, and her mother was smart. She would know what to do. Turns out, Maggie overestimated her mother. Her mother only could nod her head in empathy as Maggie voiced her concerns. Maggie forgot her mother was just human like her. And humans like them are so limited to what they could do in situations like these.

Friday arrived rather quickly. Or what Maggie felt was quick. Instead of worry, she felt dread to once again being next to an empty desk. Dread that this was probably her fault. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten involved with whatever tiff was going on last Friday. Maybe she went too far. How was she to know that Harry would get punished for what she did? Maggie tried not to think about it anymore.

The weekend was rather boring, stuck in a motel room while her mother worked her double shifts. Maggie wished she was older, so she could get a job to help her mom. She tried to distract herself with Shadow, who had taken residence under her twin bed. Her train of thought had been going down a dark road since Friday. Every worst case scenario replayed in her mind, adding to her guilt. On the bright side, she learned a new trick. Manipulating shadows. Well, sort of manipulating shadows. It seemed more instinctual than controlled, at least, for the moment. Maggie kept working on it during the night with Shadow. Shadow's amber eyes seemed pleased with the development as he laid on her bed while her mother was still out working. She must show Harry when he comes back to school. He had to be back Monday. Maggie nodded her head affirmatively. He will be back on Monday.

Never before was Maggie so glad to see the awkward and skinny boy in his usual desk in the back of the classroom. She nearly skipped her way up to him, about to burst in relief, then she truly got a better look. Harry never looked well to begin with, but now. Now he looked like death. It seemed he gotten skinnier over the past week. His once brown skin seemed to take an unhealthier pale-brown color. Those green eyes went back to that dull and blank state. She could have sworn to see a fading yellow mark around his neck and cheek. Maggie couldn't understand why the teacher wasn't showing an ounce of concern. Did the woman truly think this was acceptable? Harry was missing for a week and comes back looking even worse than before.

Maggie sat next to him, causing her friend to flinch away. "I'm sorry," was all she could say.

Harry just gave her a weak smile, "It's not your fault."

Maggie knew that it was.

She tried to get more information from Harry on what happened, but he was exceptionally good at avoiding the topic. It got to a point that if that matter wasn't so serious, she would have been impressed instead of concerned and frustrated. The only thing she learned was that smug Dudley Dursley was his cousin. In a way, that is all he really had to say. From that tiny detail, Maggie managed to craft the rest of the story. It wasn't that difficult. All she had to do was compare the two and it was easy to see who was the loved child.

The was the last time Harry shared any details about his family. She could only imagine how the family dynamic truly was. Maggie stared at her skinny friend. She gave him her lunch. Her eyes never leaving those yellow marks on his skin.

On Tuesday, Maggie did something one would concern stupid and impulsive. But, in her defense, the timing was too perfect to pass up. School was already over and her mother already picked her up. Maggie's mother was in a cheerful and peaceful mood so they changed up their routine of heading back to the boring motel and instead went to the park. While her mom was relaxing on one of the benches that surround the park, something caught Maggie's attention. Well, more like someone. There in the park, was Dudley Dursley, who was harassing children much smaller than him. Maggie carefully began to walk away from her mother and crept closer to the pig-like boy. Once she arrived, she gave a small cough bringing Dudley's attention towards her which allowed the smaller children to flee. "Oh," he sneered, "It's the freak's girlfriend."

Maggie just gave him a cold glance before flicking her fingers at him. The next thing Dudley knew was that he was flung on to the ground. He tried to shove himself up with those chubby hands of him but as she squeezed her fingers into her palms strips of shadows constrained him. Slowly, Maggie stalked towards him.

"Now, listen here Dursley," she said quietly, "You and your friends are going to leave Harry alone from now on."

Dudley just stared at her in fear, the shadows holding his body in place, keeping him stuck on his back like an elaborate bear trap.

"And if I ever find out that you tell anybody about this incident like you did before. I will know," she flashed him a cool smile, "And I will. Not. Be. Happy." The shadows began to wrap around the heavy boy's body, squeezing him. He looked like he was going to cry yet Maggie just looked at him in apathy. He needed a good learning experience.

"Understand?" Maggie asked. Dudley could only meekly nod his head and with a wave of her hand, he was released. "Good. Don't forget Dursley, I will find out if anything you do harms Harry. And I do mean anything."

With that final note, Maggie left the shaking boy. Nobody hurts her friends, especially the ones who really need a break.

* * *

 **Edited: 2/19/19**


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie never took her mother to be one who meddled in the affairs of others. The fact of it just goes against her nature. However, in the case of Harry Potter, things change.

It was December when Maggie's mom officially met her friend. Maggie had to give Harry credit, he tried his best to avoid this eventual meeting. It happened after school and Dudley, who was smart enough to heed Maggie's warning, had been leaving Harry alone much to Harry's pleasant surprise. However, on this day, Dudley used it to ditch Harry after school to go to a friend's house and Maggie highly doubted his aunt and uncle would care enough about Harry to drive him home. Maggie insisted that her mom would happily drive him home, but he adamantly refused the offer. Fear in those green eyes of his. Maggie felt both concerned and insulted of the lack of trust. His refusal on the matter wasn't able to stop her mother when she arrived.

Her mother only arrived shortly after that discussion, in the small and cheapest rental car she was able to find. Maggie was happy to see how much healthier her mom looked compared to the previous summer. Her once pasty skin now had a healthier glow and her eyes were much brighter than before. She finally regained a youthful look instead of her wearied one that aged her by a decade. As she rolled down the window, she took one look at Harry, and her eyes went wide. Her mother turned off the car and walked towards them, a warm smile on her face.

"You must be Harry," Maggie's mother greeted, "It is always a joy to see one of Mags friends."

Maggie threw Harry what she hoped was a sincere apologetic smile, "Harry, this is my mother, the amazing Aishling," she turned to face her mom, "Mom, Harry wants to walk home."

Maggie ignored the rather dramatic gasp of betrayal from Harry and gave her mom a pleading look. Turned out, it wasn't needed.

"Walk home? In this weather? With what you are wearing? Child, you must be freezing," Aishling admonished, "Come now. We'll give you a ride home." She studied the skinny boy who was now flushing a light red and Maggie highly doubted it was all from the cold. "You are skin and bones. Come now, let's get some lunch first hmm?"

Her mother began to walk back to her car before Harry called out to her, "It's okay Miss Barker. I'm fine, really."

Aishling merely gave Harry that look, the one that stated: "Don't even try to get out of this kid" and got back in the car. Maggie just smiled at her friend's defeated look and patted his shoulder.

"Trust me on this, her word is basically the law. Now come on, it's freezing."

"You planned this didn't you." Harry stared at her in disbelief.

Maggie just gave him a knowing smile and shrugged, "Consider this an early Christmas gift or just a good day. Whatever rocks your boat."

Maggie never did see how Harry's eyes grew wide when he heard the words "Christmas gift". Together they got into the car, allowing the Christmas music on the radio fill the silence.

Her mother ended up bringing them to a quaint burger shack. The warm air a nice changed from the chilly England weather. Days like these made Maggie yearn for San Francisco. Even though San Francisco was anything but hot, it was much warmer than this weather. The three of them sat in a booth, with Maggie and Harry on one side and Maggie's mother on the other. Maggie could tell how uncomfortable Harry was, his body tensed next to hers and he avoided any eye contact by staring at the recently cleaned table. Aishling smiled warmly at Harry before looking at her daughter.

"So, this is the Harry you've been going on about?" she mused, raising one eyebrow. Maggie felt her face warm up. She gave her mom a look that was a mixture of betrayal and scandalized.

"Mommm," Maggie moaned, "You make it sound so...ugh!" At least Harry was entertained by her suffering as he was biting his lip trying not to laugh. That little sadist.

Her mom just smiled at Maggie's suffering before giving Harry her attention. "So, Harry, how is school?" she asked softly. Ah, Maggie mused internally, the integration.

Harry only gave Aishling a quick glance before turning his focus back on the table.

"It's going well Miss Barker," he replied politely. Mom just nodded her head, sparing Maggie a quick glance.

"Did you managed to catch up when you were gone for a week?" Now Harry was glaring at Maggie while Maggie gave her mom a pointed look. If she was going to be subtle, perhaps she could try not to drag her in it.

"Yes, Miss Barker. Maggie helped a lot," he said, hesitating slightly.

"Hmm, Miss Barker. So polite aren't you Harry? Maybe Maggie could learn a thing or two from her."

Maggie gave her mom an exasperated scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"What is this? Pick on Maggie day? Jesus," Maggie groaned, leaning back in the booth and gave her mom a pout. She then threw the glare at Harry after hearing an amused snort come from him. "You too? Here I thought we were friends. I'm injured Harry, truly."

"Maybe your mum got a point," he teased.

Maggie sniffed and stuck on her tongue. Before her mom could continue the discussion, the waitress came back with their drinks. A coca cola for her mom, a plain water for Harry, and a milkshake for Maggie because the weather be damned. She would drink a milkshake if it was negative twenty degrees outside if she had the craving for it. After they gave her their thanks, the young waitress left leaving allowing her mom to continue where she left off.

"How's your family," she asked politely.

Maggie nearly choked on her drink, and gave her mom a look of warning. Harry merely stared at his water as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Harry, you don't have to-"

"They're fine. Aunt Petunia decorated the house for Christmas and Dudley already gave her and Uncle Vernon is Christmas list," Harry replied, cutting Maggie off. His voice was monotone, each word seeming very calculated. Her mother blinked at the sudden change of tone, her eyebrows furrowing.

"And your parents?" she probed. Maggie watched as Harry stiffen like a board.

"Mom, that's enough. Can't you see he's uncomfortable?" Maggie snapped in her friend's defense. If she knew her mom was going to be like this, she might have allowed Harry to peacefully walk home. Aishling, realizing she crossed the line gave Harry an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said sincerely, "I didn't mean-"

"It's fine Miss Barker," Harry whispered, "They're dead. Car accident."

The two redheads looked at him in both shock and sympathy.

"Oh Harry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories," Miss Barker replied. Harry merely shrugged.

"It's okay. I was only one years old, don't even know what they looked like."

Maggie frowned at his response. Did his aunt and uncle not have any photos of them for him? Sparing a glance at her mom, she could tell by her biting of her lips that she was wondering the same thing. Luckily for Harry, the waitress came back with their three burgers, sparring Harry from answering another inquiry.

The three fell into a tense silence as they ate their food. Maggie experienced a sudden lost of appetite only took small nibbles of her plain cheeseburger while Harry on the other hand nearly choked scarfing it all down.

"Well, someone was hungry," Miss Barker observed, her voice was light and teasing. Harry just turned a light pink while Maggie softly bumped his shoulder. He looked at her and she just gave him a reassuring smile. She moved closer to him and leaned into his ear.

"Ignore my mom. She can be too curious for her own good, but she means well," she whispered to him and pulled back.

Harry softly bumped her shoulder and gave her a smile that said everything was fine. How interesting it was that Harry can express so much with merely one action. Maggie handed him her mostly untouched burger.

"I rather not waste food or money," she explained. He just gave her a disapproving frown and reluctantly took the burger.

Overall, it was a pleasant lunch.

They dropped Harry off around 4:40 in the afternoon, slightly later than what Miss Barker would hope.

"Thank you for the food Miss Barker," Harry said, Maggie never heard a thank you so sincere.

"Oh it was nothing," her mom replied, "I just hope your aunt and uncle aren't worry. Perhaps I should walk you up…"

"No!" Harry quickly said, startling the two Barker's. "I mean, it's okay. I highly doubted they were very worried." Harry nimbly got out of the car, closing the door behind him and began to walk up to his house, number four on Privet Drive. When he was halfway to the doorstep, he turned around and waved them a goodbye. He nodded once to Maggie before continuing his way up.

"How bad do you think it is in there for him?" her mother asked. Maggie frown and met her mother's concern gaze.

"Honestly, probably pretty bad."

They arrived back at their motel room around five. The knowledge that they dropped off a boy into what most likely was an unloving housing situation at best weighed on them both. With Maggie with the feeling of concern and worry for her odd friend, while Miss Barker felt ashamed and guilty. Maggie jumped on her bed, and stared at the ceiling, making plans for the weekend. While her mother twirled the motel's phone in her hand, starring that the device in hopelessness.

So much they wanted to do to help, but unable to do anything. Suspicious only lead you so far.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Hogwarts is coming soon, and the fun will truly begin. I was wondering if you guys would want longer chapters or chapters around the regular length? Because odds are once we get to Hogwarts, the chapters will probably get longer. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, I just wanted to update quickly before I take a break to focus on my research paper and other assignments I have to do for school.**_

 _ **Editied: 2/19/19**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, one snow day and I ended up coming back to this story to edit it. In my defense, the pretty much it commentary brought back some inspiration.**

* * *

Ever since that day in December, Maggie's mom had been packing double lunches with tiny post-it noted messages for Maggie to give to Harry. Notes saying " _If you need anything just call_ " and " _if anything happens you can stay with us_." with their motel address on it. Maggie was surprised her mother willingly gave him that information. Not once did she ever revealed to anyone what location they stayed at, well other than the school officials. That was when Maggie began to realize how serious her mom was invested in this situation.

One day she asked her why she didn't just call the children's protective service. Maggie would never forget that haunted look on her face as she softly replied, "Neglect is far harder to prove than physical abuse Mags. This is the best we can do."

Maggie couldn't help but question that logic, but she knew deep down that her mom was right. After all, she was the adult, she had to know how things worked in the world.

Harry still always appreciated the gesture. In fact, he looked like he was going to cry every time he read one. Maggie always got worried when the threat of tears happen. She was dreadful at comforting crying people, even if they were friends. Thankfully, Harry never did cry, but always gently folded the paper and tucked in under his foot.

Maggie wished he would tell her what exactly goes on in his household, just to put her mind at ease or to at least enable her to help him. Yet, despite all the notes, nothing changed.

He never brought up the subject of his life at home and always acted like everything was fine. Despite the shoddy clothing he wears, how tired he looked, the lack of lunches. But in the words of Harry Potter, "Everything is okay".

Maggie tried to get some answers indiscreetly a multitude of times. She should have known that one day her pestering would land her in hot water. One week later, it did. All she said was a simple "Harry, you can tell me anything. You know that right?". She made sure her voice was reassuring. They were friends, he should trust her with these things. Then she could help him. That's what friends do.

"I know!" Harry snapped loudly, glaring at her, "You don't have to keep saying that. Day after day. I'm fine, everything's okay! Just stop being annoying," he snapped irritably. Maggie glowered at him, slightly shocked by his aggression.

"I was just being polite. No need to snap my head off."

That marked the first real strain on their friendship. The two still technically sat together and ate together, but now it was always in silence. Not the peaceful silence. No, the silence was awkward and tense. That with the fact they made sure to be several inches apart didn't help.

Maggie thought about of apologizing for badgering him, but why should she apologize for caring for a friend. So instead she just seethed in irritation and frustration.

Even if they were no longer on speaking or really even friendly terms, she still gave him her lunch yet made sure to never give him her mother's note. If he was fine, then he didn't need them. Seemed logical to her.

Harry eventually tried to break the silence that plagued them. He would just ramble about his dreams that Maggie used to find amusing as well as bringing up stories of Dudley's fits and tantrums. She stubbornly refused to acknowledge it.

He gave up after several days, bringing back the silence. Maggie knew deep down she should apologize, after all, she was badgering him. Perhaps, she should just apologize then leave him alone. She was just annoying after all.

Maggie did just that, well the leaving him alone part, not the apologizing part. She would just drop off her lunch and then walk off to join a small group of people. And by join, Maggie really meant awkwardly linger around them until they eventually acknowledge her existence.

Within a month, Maggie was no longer the outcast but part of a niche group of students whose names she never could remember. Sometimes, she could feel eyes burning a hole on the back of her head. Yet, she never turned to match the look. Maggie knew whose eyes those belong to and if Maggie saw those sad emerald eyes she knew her guilt would break her.

Why should she care? He was okay, that is what he always said.

On Friday, Maggie had to walk back to the motel as her mother got caught up in work. Not that she minded, it was nice to walk the streets of Surrey to observe the scenery. When Maggie arrived at the playground, signaling she had about a five-minute walk left when a familiar scene crossed her eyes.

Honestly, she shouldn't have been shocked that Dudley and his gang went back to harassing Harry when he finally noticed the growing distance between them. Yet, that fact didn't stop her from being enraged at seeing a bloodied Harry on the ground surround by the five boys.

Maggie marched up to the scene, "Dudley," she hissed loudly, catching the fat boy's eye. Dudley turned around, his eyes widening in fear. Before he could even do anything, Maggie flicked her wrist causing each boy to fly back into a rather thick tree leaving the other boys stunned. She glanced at Harry, whose glasses were laying on the ground snapped in half and nose bloody before turning her attention back the now scrapped up bullies. She raised her hand to do more damage before coming back to her sense. They got the message, no need to break bones and end up moving.

"Leave," was all she said, and it was all she needed to. With that, the boys ran off, but not before yelling freak at her. She didn't mind, it was a fitting description. Maggie picked up his broken glasses and held out a hand for him.

"Well, are you just going to sit there all day or what?" she snapped when all Harry did was stare at her hand. After she just saved his skin and still he does nothing. The amount of trouble her family will be in if word got out. She hoped that Dudley and his friends would be too terrified to say anything to their parents. She didn't want to move. England was growing on her. And her mother. She was finally looking more alive, she would be so disappointed in her.

Thankfully, her irritated voice seemed to bring him out of whatever trance before slowly grabbing her hand.

"C'mon, the motel is close by," Maggie sighed, leading Harry towards the direction she was walking it.

"It's okay," he muttered, avoiding her eyes. Maggie was going to snap at him again before remembering what terms they were on.

"Yeah, you're always okay aren't you Harry? What do you want me to do? Leave you all bloody on a playground? It won't be long and then you can leave."

Harry, sensing it was a losing battle, allowed the girl he still considered a friend to drag him along.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked suddenly as they arrived at the motel.

Maggie frowned at him, "Do what?" she responded stiffly, helping him up the metal staircase.

"You know what."

She gave him a shrug as she unlocked her room door, "I don't have to tell you anything." it came out a lot more bitter than she was intending. She ignored Harry's downcasted expression and led him to her bed before heading towards the bathroom for the first aid kit, grabbing a roll of duct tape on her way.

When she came back, Harry did the one thing she never would have expected. He apologized.

She blinked in shock. Maggie kept her eyes on the opened first aid box, not wanting to meet his gaze. "What?" she said in confusion.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "I didn't mean to snap. It was all my fault, and-" he rambled before Maggie cut him off.

"Harry, enough. If anything I should be the one apologizing," she muttered, cleaning his scraped knees and placing a band-aid it, "So...I'm sorry about that whole situation. And I'm sorry for being stubborn about not saying sorry."

Now it was Harry looking at her in surprise and confusion. Maggie glanced at him, furrowing her eyebrows before looking at his snapped glasses.

"What? Has no one ever apologized to you?" she asked in jest before taping up his thick-rimmed glasses.

She wasn't expecting to be right. Maggie opened her mouth before quickly shutting it. What could she possibly say? Instead, she just got up to get ice for his bloodied nose.

"No," he said after a while, "No one has."

Maggie, not knowing what to say, just awkwardly stared at him before averting her gaze to glance around the room.

"I don't know," Maggie said abruptly, breaking the growing silence. "I don't know how I did what I did. I just can."

"It was nice seeing Dudley look terrified," Harry responded with a smile. Maggie just smiled back. Maggie grabbed the first aid kit and set it on her bedside table. Her focus settling on her old deck of cards.

"Hey Harry, want to play a card game. It's not you have anywhere to be?"

Harry merely nodded, a tiny smile on his face, enjoying the peaceful motel. The outside world fading out of existence in their mind. No worries plaguing them, no arguments, no pestering questioning. Just two friends playing slapjack.

It was nice despite the fact she was slowly losing to Harry's quick reflexes.

Right at that moment, everything was okay.

* * *

 **Edited: 2/19/19**

* * *

 _ **Ugh, this chapter was a pain to put out and honestly I'm not sure how I feel about it** **. Despite that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any typos and grammatical errors.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**What is this? An actual update? What can I say, my inspiration for this story came back for the time being. So many plans for the future. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what all of you think! Sorry for any missed typos and grammatical errors.**

* * *

Time passed quickly as Harry and Maggie went through several cards games. From that, they found themselves sitting across from each other. The last tray of microwave tv dinners laid in front of them.

Maggie watched Harry look from the food and back to her.

"Here," he said, shoving the meal towards Maggie, "You have it."

She scoffed, roughly shoving the food back to him. "I'm not hungry so shuddup and eat."

"Well...I'm not hungry either." Maggie couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. Anyone could take one look at him and see that he needs more than one tv dinner to eat. It looked like the wind could blow him away. Technically one could make the same argument for her but she wasn't the one being starved at home. She just had a bad appetite.

"Harry. The only reason I cooked this meal, the last one mind you, was because how loud your stomach is. Now don't let my mom's cash go to waste. It's not like we have tons of it," she muttered out the last part, her slight bitterness slipping out for not even a full second before reeling itself back.

She watched as a tinge of pink shaded his brown cheeks and finally averted his eyes back to the food. Thankfully her words had their intended effect as he picked up the plastic spork and started eating. Was it wrong to bring her family's financial situation into this, maybe, but it got him eating.

Silence filled the motel room once again, only the sound of Harry eating microwaved mac-n-cheese filled the room.

In her boredom, Maggie started to twirl her fingers. A shred of darkness gathered around her hand, slithering around her fingers like an onyx snake. Morphing the fluid shadows into different shapes she gave a smile. The cold sensation of the shadows calmed her to the point she was able to rest her eyes.

It didn't last long, however. "What is that?" Harry's said, his voice breaking her concentration and startling her awake. The shadows that once danced in her hands vanished, leaving no trace or reminder of what she was doing.

"Huh? Wha-oh. Yeah, that," she said, her train of thought coming back to her. Her eyes met his. She almost laughed at how awestruck he looked. Where was that reaction when she was playing hero? She leaned forward and gave him a sly smile.

"Well...that would be a secret for a secret my friend," she said, her voice light and teasing. Her smile shifted into a grin as she watched as Harry's face puffed up as he pouted.

"Maggieeee," he whined throwing her the puppy dog eyes, "I thought we were friends?"

"And I thought that was my line?" she retorted. She stared at him, refusing to let those puppy dog eyes break her. All she had to do was keep her face stony, no matter how much those green eyes pleaded.

She lasted two minutes.

"Ugh fine!" she snapped, slouching in her seat. "I'll tell you...only if you answer one question of mine."

Harry looked at her for several seconds before nodding his head. He must've figured out that was the best deal he can get.

Maggie stared at the ceiling, tilting back in her chair so far that the only thing that was keeping her from toppling over was a strand of shadows that were leveraging her up.

There were so many questions that she wanted to ask him that it was nearly impossible to decide. She didn't want to ask point blank what goes on in his household since they just recovered from that whole argument and she really didn't want to reopen that wound. Yet she still had to know what was going on over there. She knew it was bad, but how bad was it? She bit her lip harshly, her tongue tasting blood.

"How bad is it?" was the question she went with. She observed Harry and caught his shoulders tensing up and his head lowering.

"Harry," his head snapped back up, his eyes wide and alert. Before she could say anything more he shook his head.

"No, it's good," he said, wiggling in his seat. He stared at her, green eyes meeting blue. "It isn't anything that bad. I mean, I can handle it and I'm fine. I might not be able to do what you can do but I'm not dumb."

Maggie knew not to press it. He must not be in immediate danger if he isn't saying anything. At least that was what she told herself.

"I think they are shadows or darkness. I'm not sure, I just enjoy playing around with them." As if to prove her point, she flicked her wrist and formed a small ball of darkness and bounced it on the wall.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he watched her. She just gave him a helpless shrug, "I never said it was going to be a good answer."

He opened his mouth to say something but his head jolted towards the microwave clock. Quickly he stood up, Maggie following suit in confusion.

"Harry what's going on?" she asked as Harry started to make his way to the door.

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, it is seven o'clock." Maggie blinked before registering the underlying meaning.

"Harry just stay here and wait for my mom. Her last shift should be up soon and she can drive you back and make sure you aren't in trouble," she spoke slowly and strongly. She knew her mom, and she knew Harry would be perfectly fine under her protection. When her friend didn't respond, she grabbed his shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Harry, don't you know me by now? I always look after my friends."

My words must have resonated with him since he nodded his head and relaxed his tensed shoulders. While Harry relaxed it was Maggie's turn to tense up. The hairs on the back of her neck prickling up as something deep inside her was trying to signal some type of information. Swiftly she turned towards her bed to see her inky companion laying on her bed, relief instantly replacing her nerves.

"Oh, I was just starting to wonder where you have gone," she said before jumping on her bed. She laid her head on Shadow's stomach as Harry looked at the two of them in befuddlement.

"Um, Mags?"

"Hmm?"

"Did...you always have a dog?" Maggie gave him a thoughtful look before bouncing her head back and forth.

"Uh yes, kinda," Maggie waved him over and patted the empty corner for him in sit on. Quickly Harry walked over and right when he was going to sit Shadow bared his canines and released a deep growl causing Harry to side step away.

Maggie lightly smacked the top of Shadow's head and rolled her eyes. "Enough Shadow. You can sit Harry, Shadow is just being a butt." Maggie added more of her body weight on the shadow dog, her weight preventing him from leaning towards Harry as he sat down.

"Shadow has been around for years. I-uh-I think I might've made him."

"Made him? How?" Maggie just grabbed Harry's hand and guided it to Shadow's "fur". Harry only glided his fingers over Shadow's fur coat for half a second before pulling back. Maggie gave a small laugh and shook her head.

"That is what shadows and darkness feel like." For her, it felt cold yet like home. Both like ice and like fire. A soothing blanket that can protect as well as a dagger to defend.

Slowly Harry brought his hand back to the wolf-dog and guided his hand through the inky shadows. Maggie could see goose bumps forming on his arms. She was glad he wasn't asking so many questions. Shadow was just one of those things that you just had to accept.

Suddenly, the dog dissolved as quickly as he appeared causing Maggie's head to land abruptly on her blanket.

"Oh Maggie, I'm so sorry. I had to cover an extra shift," her mom said in a frazzle as she removed her heels and tossed her coat to the side. Her red curls appearing more like a bird nest. Maggie gave Harry a pleading stare, mouthing "Please don't tell." Harry threw her a confused look before it was replaced with one of understanding. Swiftly he nodded his head.

"Did you eat di-oh Harry!" Aishling exclaimed as she stared at the extra person in the room. Maggie just gave her mom an amused look. "Maggie?"

"Wow mom, must you be so accusatory?" Maggie snorted.

"You know that isn't what I was asking," her mom scolded and shook her head before turning her attention back to Harry. "Are you okay hun? Did you eat? Maggie go get some food for him that poor dear."

Maggie couldn't help but let out a long groan.

"He's fineeee mom. He already ate as well, we just lost track of time." Her mom gave her that look. A look that said: "you better be telling me the truth and nothing but the truth."

"It's true Miss Barker," Harry chimed making Maggie give an I-told-you-so hum.

Aishling nodded her head and pulled up one of the discard chairs. "Oh Harry do you need a ride back home? Do you feel safe to go back?" Harry gave Maggie's mom a warm smile.

"If it wouldn't be a bother, can I please have a ride back. If not I can just walk home, it wouldn't be much of a bother." Both of the Barker women scoffed and shook their heads at the suggestion.

"You are never a bother Harry. Come on kids, let's head out."

It was a short ride back to the Dursley. The house looked so normal and plain. It was ironic to Maggie, how something so normal is most likely hiding something so ugly. "Thank you for the ride Miss Barker," Harry said, bowing his head.

"Oh sweetheart it is no problem. Now you remember that if you need anything or to talk to anybody, we are here." Harry couldn't help but blush a bright red at Maggie's mom's words. He muttered another thank you before exiting the car with Maggie following his stead. They stared at each other, Harry with a questioning look and Maggie with a challenging expression. Maggie broke off the staring contest and continued to walk up to the front door. "C'mon Harry. Don't worry I ain't going to get you in trouble."

They both reached the front door. As Harry went to knock on the door, Maggie straighten her posture and put on the innocent girl smile that she uses with all her teachers.

The door whipped open and there stood a red face lady. She was pretty tall with tightly curled blonde hair, small blue eyes, and pale skin. All a sharp contrast to her nephew. The woman had a long face that one could argue resemble a horse. Her expression was one similar to someone eating a lemon.

"Hello there. You must be Mrs. Dursley," Maggie said before the woman could even open her mouth. She gave the woman a sweet and polite smile.

"Who are you?" the woman snapped back before giving Harry a small glare.

Maggie kept her smile on her face. "Oh I'm sorry, my manners must seem absolutely dreadful. My name is Margaret Barker. I go to school with your son and nephew." Maggie kept still as the woman stared at her, most likely trying to figure out why she was outside with her nephew. "Oh the accent is American," Maggie said, excusing the woman's silence as a hidden question.

"Oh," the woman sniffed, "Harry, please get inside," the woman said, her voice sounding strained. Harry slowly walked into the house, the door opening wide enough for Maggie to peak in.

"I just wanted to say sorry Mrs. Dursley," Maggie continued.

"Sorry?" Mrs. Dursley blinked.

"Ah yes. I didn't mean to keep Harry out so late. We had to wait for my mom to drive," Maggie gestured to her mom's car that was waiting by the curb. Her smile grew slightly when she noticed how Mrs. Dursley's body stiffen.

Maggie let out a sigh, "My mom gets so worried sometimes. Especially about Harry." Maggie gave Harry's aunt a glance, feeling a large amount of satisfaction of seeing the woman's face grow paler than her natural color. "I'm surprised she hasn't brought him shopping with her and stuffed him with food. I think she saw some bruises on him." That was the zinger. Petunia Dursley's back bent down so she was face to face to the girl.

Mrs. Dursley lips curled up. "Are you suggesting something?"

"Is there something to be suggested?" Maggie sharply threw back. The two stared at each other. Maggie raised her eyebrows while Mrs. Dursley just glowered at the girl. Maggie gave the tall woman a shrug and twirled one of her loose curls.

"Is that all?" Mrs. Dursley snapped and Maggie gave her a false smile.

"Yes Mrs. Dursley." Quickly Maggie leaned inside the house. "I'LL SEE YA MONDAY HARRY. MY MOM'S TREATING US FOR DINNER," Maggie hollered. She looked back up to the woman of the house.

"That is okay with you Mrs. Dursley?" she asked. Mrs. Dursley gave her a forced smile and nodded her head. With that the door was slammed in her face, leaving Maggie to feel somewhat accomplished. She speed walk to the car and sat in the passenger seat.

"What was that Mags?" her mom demanded as they sped off. She gave her mom a smile.

"A warning," she said, a cheeky smile growing. Her mom tried to give her a disappointed look before a grin cracked on her face.

"I knew yee were a smart girl," her mom said fondly, her Irish accent that she was so good at hiding slipping out for a bit. Maggie blushed at the compliment and stared at the window.

She just hoped she predicted the situation correctly.


	8. Chapter 8

When Monday arrived after an uneventful weekend that involved relaxing at the motel and reading, Maggie was relieved to see Harry in class looking the better than ever, however considering how he'd usually looked, it wasn't difficult. His clothes still several sizes too big for him at least looked clean and it finally looked like he had some meat on his bones, even if it wasn't a lot. A warm feeling of satisfaction washed over Maggie as she saw his content smile. It seemed she played her cards right with his Aunt and scared the Dursley's into treating their nephew somewhat better.

Harry had a smile on his face that seemed to grow even bigger when Maggie took her usual seat next to him.

"You are looking chipper today," she teased, leaning back in the chair, not bothering to look at the blackboard.

"And I assume you had played some role," Harry teased back. Maggie gave him a shrug.

"Perhaps I have my ways."

And with that Harry and Maggie fell into a new routine. Every day after school they would walk to the park and wait for Maggie's mom to pick them up. Then they would either eat out or relax at the motel before they dropped him off. Never did Harry look like as bad as he did and for once his eyes were always bright and lively. She felt a sense of happiness knowing that for once that her scheming did some good for someone else.

Sadly, all good things come to an end. Maggie figured that out when June arrived which signaled the end of the school year. The end of the school year meaning no contact with Harry.

She would never admit that she would miss him and his antics. Sometimes she wondered if he was like her. She remembered how he seemed to appear and disappear at will while playing hide and seek and the story of how he turned his teacher's hair blue. Yet, she knew it couldn't be true. She was alone in this and she was okay with it.

They sat together on the dried grass, enjoying the rare moment of the appearance of the England sun. The playground was desert except the two of them. For the first time, Maggie hated this month. She didn't care that it meant her birthday was arriving nor the end of the school year. June meant summer break. Summer break meant no class. No class meant no Harry as she highly doubt the Dursley's would give Harry any of the freedom that he had got experience for the past several months.

She frowned at the fact, rolling on her stomach with a loud groan.

"Maggie, is everything okay?" he asked, shoving her shoulder slightly."

"No," she moaned.

"Y'know, most of our classmates are excited that school is ending," he said, nudging her leg with his foot.

Maggie rolled on her side, facing him while blowing lose strawberry blonde strands from her face.

"Are you excited?" she questioned, rubbing dirt off her glasses. She knew the answered, she just wanted to hear it aloud.

He didn't say anything. He didn't have too. The way he stared at his shoes and fiddled with the worn down laces was enough information for her. They both knew the outcome of no school for him.

"I bet if I managed to get my mom to talk to your aunt she can work something out."

Harry shook his head viciously, his unkempt jet black hair reflecting a blue tinge in the sunlight. Maggie just sighed at his response. Why must he be so stubborn at times. With one arm she shoved herself back up, whipping the dirt off her arms.

Quickly she looked around at the playground that she considered their's. After all they hung out here more than any other visitor.

"How about we call this our official meeting place hm?"

Harry blinked at her, "What?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "This playground. Our meeting place for over the summer. If you managed to sneak out or something, we can meet up here."

"...Yeah okay. But, how?"

Maggie paused, her mouth slightly opening before closing. That was the question. How to meet up without his family knowing. It would be easier if he just spilled some information about his home condition so she could actually come up with a plan.

"Well...you do have my mom's number. Maybe if I fiddle around with my shadows I could make a signal, or something," she gave him a shrug, "We have a couple days to figure it out."

It will be fine, like always.

The next couple of days flew by. She practiced trying to manipulate the shadows long disgraced, but according to Harry, nothing happened. So it seemed that idea was useless for the moment. When she wasn't practicing that, she was trying to avoid her mom's unsubtle attempts to figure out what she wanted for her birthday. Sure, it was coming up at the end of the month, but her mom must have some sort of idea on what to get her.

With all that excitement and frustration going on, Maggie found herself on her twin bed, staring tiredly at the ceiling. Slowly she began to close her eyes to get a well deserved rest. Right when she was just about to fall into a nice nap, a sharp knock on the motel door jolted her awake.

Quickly she shoved herself up causing her vision to blur and swirl. Snapping her eyes shut, she felt herself fall sideways. Yet, she didn't topple over like she was expecting. Instead her body was being held up by dark tendrils that seemed to be coming from her back. Maggie couldn't help but groan. Great, another thing to deal with and to hide from her mom.

Another sharp knock broke her thoughts of self-pity. Her blue eyes narrowed at the door as she slowly crept up on it. There were only three possible people who could be knocking at the door in Maggie's opinion.

The first option was Mr. Richards, the owner of the lovely establishment they were staying at. He was a nice portly man. He was always very considerate to them, sometimes he would "forget" to collect the monthly rent or discount it. However, it couldn't possibly be him since he rarely ever comes to make a personal business. And on the days he does, it was always when her mom was here.

The second option was her mom. Yet that was highly unlikely since Maggie knew for a fact she was still working until an hour or so. Even if she got off early, she had her own keys. Though there was always the possibility that she lost them, yet, in that case, her mom would most likely go to Mr. Richards for a spare.

The last option was the most likely option in Maggie's opinion. That option was that it was Harry who was waiting outside their door. He had the most motive to be doing this. Maybe he ran away from home and this was the safest place he could think of. Yet, she dismissed this option as well. After all, school was going on for a few more days and she knew Harry would've given her the heads up there.

She guessed it could be a neighbor but everyone who lived here was a quiet bunch. That is why her mom chose this place after all. Wearily, Maggie made her way to the door, and on her tippy toes, looked out the small peephole. The person standing in front of the door was a person she never saw before in her life. It was an older woman, years older than Mrs. Dursley and her mom. She wore an emerald and black robe that covered her body. Her black hair that lay under her pointy hat was tightly pinned. Maggie frowned at the oddness of this entire situation, but couldn't help feel slightly curious on who this stranger was and why she was dressed in a Halloween costume.

Against her better judgment, Maggie unlocked the door and opened it a crack.

"Who are you and whatcha want?" she asked, never taking her eyes off the tall woman.

"Miss Barker correct?"

Maggie tilted her head, eyes narrowing. How could this person know her name? God, her mom is going to have a heart attack. Maggie felt her heart plummeted. That meant another move and right when she made a truly good friend.

"Nope, wrong address. Have a good day," she quickly spoke, moving to shut the door only to have the woman's foot block it.

"Miss Barker, I must insist coming inside to speak to you and your mother," the older woman sighed, giving the young redhead weary glance.

Maggie just shrugged, "My mom isn't here." She stared up at woman. And the woman stared back expectantly. "Oh, yeah, you can wait outside. Stranger danger after all." With that, she shoved the woman's foot out of the way and slammed the door shut. She couldn't help but smirk slightly at the astonished gaping look the woman gave her before the door closed in front of her. What was that woman expecting? Why would she, a small girl living in a motel, be willing to let some random person in?

Maggie stared at the door for a moment, beginning to feel slightly unnerved by the whole situation. Perhaps her mother's paranoia had finally rubbed off on her. She pressed face towards the peephole, looking through it see what had happened to the untimely visitor.

Much to her relief, the strangely dressed woman was gone. However, much to her bemusement, laid a grey tabby cat in her place. Maggie stood still, watching the cat glare at the door before jumping on the railing and positioning itself there. Just sitting and staring. Never before had Maggie seen such a look of annoyance on a cat.

Despite the hairs on the back of her neck prickling up, Maggie just sighed and shook her head before heading back to her bed.

After forcing her eyes open for a good several minutes just in case there were any more interruptions. When nothing out of the ordinary she slowly closed her eyes. The last thing she saw was Shadow appearing once again and laying its head on her stomach.

When she awoke, Shadow was no longer resting with her and her mom was combing her hair with her hand.

"Oh mom, when did you get back?" Maggie yawned out, lifting herself up.

"Just a couple of minutes ago hun," her mom smiled, "Anything interesting happened?"

Maggie stared at her mom, contemplating whether or not to inform her of the strange lady asking for her.

"Nope," she lied. What her mom doesn't know won't harm them. It was probably nothing after all.

However, it seemed the world was against Maggie at the moment. Right when she responded to her mom, a very familiar knock on their door happened again.

Her mom frowned, her head turning towards the source of the noise, "I wonder who that is?" she muttered, before turning back to a gaping Maggie. "Did you do anything?" she asked sharply. Maggie just looked at her wordlessly. Her mom just shook her head and headed towards the door.

As her mom was about to open the door, Maggie managed to finally to regained her voice

"No, mom, it isn't-" but the door was already opened and to her mom's surprised stood the same woman Maggie dismissed. Maggie just groaned and rolled on her stomach, hoping for the mattress to swallow her whole.

"Oh, um," her mom stuttered before clearing her voice, "I'm sorry, how may I help you?"

"Miss Barker, the mother of Maggie Barker?" the woman asked. Her mom sighed, throwing a glance at her daughter. Her daughter rolled to her side and gave her mom a pleading look.

"What did she do this time?" her mom sighed, before allowing the woman into her home.

Maggie watched the woman walked into their quaint motel room, her eyes taking detail in.

"Well Miss Barker, you most likely have a better idea than I," the woman replied. Her stern eyes focusing on Maggie, who now was up from the bed and inching away from the woman.

Her mother watched the scene with a frown. Quickly she grabbed her daughter and moved Maggie behind her. "Who are you and what do you want?" her mom spoke strongly. Maggie was slightly impressed by the power in her mom's voice. She was putting up a strong front despite the nervous shaking in her hands.

The woman stared at the two with a weary look before taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Please Miss Barker, I've come to deal you no and your child no harm," her voice was patient, "My name is Minerva McGonagall, deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts," she pulled out a thick yellow envelope and handed to towards us. Slowly her mother moved towards the woman, Minerva, and grabbed the thick envelope from her hands.

Maggie stood on her tippy toes which enable her to get a good view of the envelope. In emerald green ink was her name and the exact location of her room, all the way to which twin bed was her's.

Her mom's hands started shaking harder than before. "What the hell is this? What do you want?" her mom demanded, dropping the envelope on the floor and slowly backing up. Maggie in her stead.

Maggie felt fear course through her, how did this woman know so much about her? What were her intentions?

The McGonagall woman, Maggie noted, kept her calm. A sliver of pity crossed her stern eyes. "I came here to deliver your daughter's acceptance letter. Miss Barker, your daughter is a witch."

Maggie gave the woman a gobsmacked look and she wouldn't be surprised if her mom was doing the same. She bent down and grabbed the yellow envelope.

"I'm a witch?" Maggie wondered aloud, before ripping open the envelope. There inside was a thick letter that read:

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL** _ **of**_ **WITCHCRAFT** _ **and**_ **WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Barker,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

 **COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Maggie reread the letter once, then twice, then another two more times for good measure. She stared at McGonagall in awe, her eyes widening as she shifted her attention from the letter, McGonagall, and to her mom.

"So it was magic," Maggie stated, "What I was able to do. It was magic mom." Her mom kept a skeptical look, shoving Maggie back behind her when she attempted to moved towards the elderly woman.

"Mom," Maggied whined. Aishling looked at her daughter, rubbing her rosy cheeks. She sighed and turn back towards the woman and took a seat alongside her.

"Okay Miss McGonagall. I am ready to listen."

Miss McGonagall gave them a curt nod. "It is standard Hogwarts procedure to have a staff member to bring a student's Hogwarts letter to them personally when they are a muggleborn," she paused at seeing their confused face at the foreign term, "A muggleborn is a witch or wizard born to muggles, a term we use for non-magic folk," she elebrotated. Maggie and Aishling nodded their heads, the shock was slowly wearing off both of them.

"This is to allow the parents of the child to ask any questions as well as get an explanation of any...unusual occurrences."

When Maggie saw her mom open her mouth that was when she tuned out. She moved back towards her bed and continued to stare at the letter that was still in her grasp.

She was a witch. Finally, some much of her life started to make sense. And there was a place for her, an actual school. Finally, no more moving from place to place. There was a permanent place of safety. Her mind eventually wandered to Harry, her first and only friend in this country and sorrow overtook her joy. This letter, this school meant no more Harry. There was always the summer, but it wasn't quite the same was it. She knew that she had to go, she was tired of running after all. At least a couple of months with Harry was better than nothing at all.

"Mags!" her mom exclaimed, snapping Maggie out of her thoughts. She felt her face turn red at the two older woman staring at her as they both stood by the door.

"Sorry, just was thinking about something," she mumbled, rubbing her cheeks.

"Miss McGonagall is going to take you shopping," her mom told her, her voice laced with uncertainty. Maggie blinked in surprised but nodded her head. Whatever conversation those two had must've helped ease her mother's worries. Quickly she walked towards them and grabbed onto Miss McGonagall's open hand.

"Keep her safe," her mother whispered as they begun to leave. Maggie watched as McGonagall nod her head and lead them out of the motel. Out of the motel and into a new world, their world.


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope yall enjoy this installment. We are almost officially at Hogwarts**

* * *

There was no words to truly describe the wonders of Diagon Alley. Colorful shops line the district, people who wore fantastical robes crowded the street. Maggie wasn't sure what she expected, but after going through the Leaky Cauldron (which wasn't awful for a pub) but it wasn't this. The mishappen buildings that look like their very construction was going against the laws of physics towered above them. The day with Miss McGonagall was most likely going to be a silent one. The stern woman just made her skittish and the fact she slammed the door in her face previously didn't help that fact. Instead, Maggie decided to bask at the feeling of an actual community. For once, she wasn't alone with her abilities. Yet that fact, well, was odd for Maggie. All these people were just like her and it just didn't feel real to her. Miss McGonagall guided her through the busy cobblestone street and towards a giant white-stone building. The building seemed to tower over the other bustling shops.

"This," Miss McGonagall spoke out. Her voice startling Maggie, "is Gringotts. The only Wizarding Bank in England." Maggie merely nodded her head, her eyes glued on the looming building. "This is where we get those galleons. Right?" Maggie questioned, not bothering to look towards the woman. "Indeed." And with that McGonagall walked forward, Maggie quickly catching up to her. They walked up the stone steps and approached the large bronze doors. Besides the doors, Maggie noticed a rather short person, though calling them a person might not be the correct term. They had long pointed ears that almost seemed bigger than their head. Their black beady eyes probed out, a strong contrast to their peachy skin as well as the red and golden uniform the being was wearing. The small being looked at the two of them, their eyes glanced at Maggie and seemingly locked on to her form. A sneer like grin grew on the creature's face making Maggie shift closure to McGonagall. McGonagall gave the small guard a piercing stare before opening the large bronze doors.

They entered a small entrance hall. In front of them was another set of doors, this time they were a smooth silver. However, what caught Maggie's eyes was what was engraved on the door, a poem. Squinting her eyes she read what the poem said:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Maggie almost snorted, it was very _poetic_. After opening the silver doors, Maggie couldn't help but gasp at the sight in front of her.

To say the main hall was big would have been a large understatement. The halls were vast, dark black counters filling the room. Familiar tiny beings like that one she saw outside filled the room. The floor was a smooth marble that reflected the bright golden light of the large chandelier. "Excuse me, Miss McGonagall," Maggie said as they continued to walk forward towards one of the counters that had one of the small beings. McGonagall paused, turning towards Maggie. "How will I afford everything? As you probably had guess, my mom and I aren't very well off."

McGonagall's lips twitched upwards but her eyes were stern, so if she felt amusement from her question, she wasn't letting it show.

"I had discussed this with your mother already Miss Barker," she pointed out causing Maggie to flush a dark red. That must have been what they were discussing when she was zoned out. McGonagall's eyes soften slightly.

"Hogwarts gives fundings for muggle-born students who need extra help with the expenses," she explained, "Your mother also gave me 200 pounds for today's shopping." Maggie's eyes widen at the fact, a feeling of guilt following that news. "Oh thank you for explaining Miss McGonagall," Maggie mumbled.

"You may call me Professor McGonagall, after all, I will be your transfiguration professor for your years at Hogwarts."

Maggie's eyes widen even further than before. She slammed her door on her professor. Oh did she wished the ground would swallow her whole. "Transfiguration?" her voiced came out strained. She is going to have to apologize, what if the professor holds a grudge and decides to make her life miserable?

Professor McGonagall gave her a small smile, "I will explain later, but for now let's get your money settled."

They stood before the small being with a sneer on his face. If McGonagall felt uneased she didn't show it as she handed the 200 pounds to the being. "We want to exchange this into galleons," McGonagall said coolly. The small being muttered something Maggie was unable to catch. Not even a minute later, the bank teller had three sets of coins in his hand. "sixty-six galleons," his raspy voice spoke out as he handed her these large golden coins, "six sickles," he handed her medium sized silver coins, "and eight knuts," finished as he released small bronze coins to McGonagall. She gave him a stiff nod and guided Maggie back outside. On the way out, McGonagall handed Maggie the different coins which she neatly placed into her tiny purse/wallet that her mother made her for her birthday.

"What are those...people?" Maggie asked when they were further away from the bank. Her voice hesitant on calling them people, but Maggie couldn't help but decide that was the more polite term to use for the moment.

"Those were goblins Miss Barker. Methodical but vicious beings."

"Oh...What do we do first?" Maggie questioned.

"We'll get your robes first," McGonagall decided as she guided Maggie to a large store that said "Madam Malkins' Robes for All". Maggie stared at the purple store and hesitantly entered. Inside they were greeted by a small plump woman with thick grey hair and a plain purple dress. Maggie watched as the tiny witch's eyes widen and her lips grinned, "Ah Minerva, bringing me another muggleborn ay?" she said cheerfully, walking towards them. Professor McGonagall gave her a smile and nodded her head.

The woman, who Maggie had assumed to be Miss Malkin, grabbed Maggie's hand and lead her to a small platform.

Maggie watched as McGonagall took a seat as she watched Maggie standing on the dressing platform, Miss Malkin below her taking her measurements.

"A bit of a shock isn't it?" Miss Malkin asked her when McGonagall left. Maggie gave her a sheepish smile.

"That is one way to say it," she admitted.

"Ah American eh? What brought you to England darling?"

"Um my mom. We moved around a lot, never sure why though." Maggie flushed. The woman hummed and placed a dark robe above her head. It slid onto Maggie, nice and snug. Miss Malkin gave her a warm smile and nodded her head.

"That would be four galleons and six sickles," Miss Malkin said. Maggie looked at her in confusion as she opened up her handmade wallet. Sickles were the silver ones, and she was relieved to see she had six.

Maggie quickly pulled out four gold coins and six silver ones and handed it to the smaller woman. Miss Malkin accepted it the galleon quickly and Maggie gave her a small thanks and walked out with Professor McGonagall.

"Um...how does the currency work?" Maggie asked. McGonagall blinked, realizing she must not have explained it yet.

"A galleon is worth seventeen sickles and one galleon is worth four hundred and ninety-three knuts," McGonagall explained. Maggie frowned.

"That makes no sense," she muttered. She didn't see how McGonagall smiled.

They went from store to store. By the time they reached every item on the list except for a wand, Maggie was down to twenty-six galleons and eight knuts.

Their last stop was to an old brown building that was called Ollivander's. In the front window display was a lone dusty wand being propped up on a cushion. Maggie couldn't help but feel excited. She was getting a wand, an actual wand.

Together, McGonagall and Maggie walked into the old dusty shop. Maggie gaped at the amount of wands on display. It was as if the entire store was built by wand boxes. Professor McGonagall gestured Maggie to walk forward, which she did. She made her way to the wooden counter and on her tippy toes peered over. "I will be right with you," a voice rang out, it was raspy, but unlike the goblin from the bank, it was more like an elderly raspy.

Out came a man with wild white hair and misty blue eyes that seemed bigger due to his large glasses. "Ah a muggleborn customer," the man smiled, his wrinkles deepening, "always a surprise with them. What is your name child?"

"Maggie, Maggie Barker," Maggie said, keeping her eyes on the odd man.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Barker. No,w what is your wand hand?"

Maggie stared at him confusion. Was that the wizarding way to say writing hand?

"What hand do you write with," McGonagall elaborated.

"Ah, my right Mr. Ollivander," she said, raising her right hand. With a wave of his wand, a measuring tape flew towards them and opened up to take her arm measurement.

Mr. Ollivander hmm'd and walked back to bring out several wands. He opened the first box and handed her a smooth brown wand.

"Holly, Dragon heartstring, 12 inches," he said, "Now give it a swish."

Maggie shrugged and did just that. When she swished the smooth wand, one of his lamps shattered causing Maggie to flinched back. Mr. Ollivander removed the wand from her possession and shook his head. "No, no, that one won't do," he muttered.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ollivander," Maggie sputtered. The old man gave her a smile.

"It wasn't your fault Miss Barker. The wand choses the wizard or witch after all."

Soon he handed her wand after wand. Everytime she flicked the wand something exploded. Sometimes he yanked the wand out of her grip before anything could happen.

While Maggie got more and more dishearten with every failure, Mr. Ollivander got giddier and giddier.

"Oh a difficult customer, how lovely," he said sincerely, his eyes lightening up for the challenge.

"Here, try this. Willow, unicorn hair 15 inches." He handered her the elegantly design wand. Maggie sighed and once again she flicked the wand and several wand boxes flew off the shelves.

Mr. Ollivander frowned, and sized the girl up. Taking the wand out of her hand, her tilted her chin up so he could get a good reading on her face. His eyes widen, seeing something that Maggie couldn't possibily understand and pratically skipped to the back of the shop.

After a minute he came back with a very dusty black box. "Sorry for the wait, this one has been buried for awhile," Mr. Ollivander mused. He opened the box and revealed a dark-colored wand with a large bulb near the end and eight crevices near the handle.

"Elder, phoenix feather, 13 inches," Ollivander explained as he handed her the wand. Right when Maggie grasped the wand, a warm feeling seized her. She gave a wand a flick and small colorful sparks were produced.

Mr. Ollivander gave her a grin, "Interesting, interesting. Elder wands can be so picky. I expect great things from you Miss Barker," he mused.

Maggie gave him a confused look and merely nodded her head. Her grip on the wand tightening.

"That would be seven galleons."

Once she handed him the galleons, McGonagall and she were off again.

When the two of them arrived back to the motel it was nearing the evening.

"Uh Miss-Professor McGonagall," Maggie began catching her attention, "I would like to apologize for my behavior this morning. We don't really trust strangers."

McGonagall gave her a smile and nodded her head, "It is fine child, just as long as you behave in my class." Her stern voice made Maggie nodded her head swiftly.

Right before McGonagall turned to leave, Maggie stopped the professor again.

"I have one more question Professor, if that is alright."

"Go on Miss Barker."

Maggie inhaled deeply and summon her shadow ball again. Tendrils of darkness floated around her, almost like they were dancing.

"Is this normal in the wizarding world Professor?" she asked, but when she watched as her future professor's eyes widen in shock, Maggie got her answer. Quickly, she dismissed the shadows, the strong feeling of disappointment was back.

"No Miss Barker," McGonagall whispered, "No it is not. I would advise you to keep that to yourself."

Before Maggie could ask for further elaboration, McGonagall vanished with a loud pop. Maggie kicked the dirt in anger. Even in the wizarding world, she was still abnormal.

Maggie went back to her home where her mom was waiting and was engulfed in a long hug. At least she had her mom.

* * *

Maggie was dreading this day, she knew she had to tell Harry. It wouldn't be fair to him if she didn't.

Once again they were sitting next to each other, but this time there was a morose feeling in the air.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked, his bright green eyes shining in concern.

Maggie frowned and let out a long side. "I'm leaving Harry," she admitted, looking away from him.

"Wh-What?" he stuttered.

"I'm leaving. Got accepted into a boarding school for the next several years."

Harry gripped her shoulder, forcing her to look at him. His face was turning red, his eyes showed sorrow, anger and betrayal.

"I will be back for the summer," she added in weakly, hoping that would calm him down. It didn't, his temper has been triggered.

For a second she thought he was going to explode, but he didn't.

"You promised," he said softly, his voice breaking slightly.

"I'm sorry Harry," was all she could say, tears prickingly in her eyes.

"You promised and you are leaving. You lied. You-you" this time it was louder, the sorrow in those emerald eyes of his was completely gone and replaced with anger.

He never finished his sentence as he walked off. He walked off leaving Maggie alone once again.

He was right, she was a liar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey yall. Thank you so much for your feedback, it really made my day! I will keep the author note up for one more chapter in case anyone wants to share their opinions and thoughts. I'm glad to see that you guys enjoy Maggie! This chapter came out a bit early since I felt the sweet freedom of being done with midterms. Once again, thank you all for your reviews!**

 **Thank you to** **Vadimmom** **, stoneley** **, Pdk** **, LolitaDoII (don't worry about the long review, I enjoy worried them!)** **, Guest** **, Littlecosma001** **, and** **SweetieCherrie for your reviews and feedback. And thank you for stoneley for catching a small slip up.**

* * *

Maggie sat on the wooden chair, fidgeting slightly back and forth as she tried to find a comfortable position as she kept her head in her potions book.

For the past week Maggie stayed home at the motel instead of going to school. She managed to convince her mom that since she was going to Hogwarts, there was no need to continue to go to class. Well, by "convince", her mom went down to the school to see if her grades were good enough to pass the fifth grade. And of course they were, despite the constant moving around and different teaching curriculums, Maggie kept her grades rather high. It just came somewhat natural for her. This was the way she now spent her time reading her textbooks before going to school. After all, since she was a muggleborn she must be far behind those who had magic families.

Plus, the reading and rereading of these texts were the only thing that was able to get her mind off the destruction of her friendship with Harry. After Harry stormed off and left Maggie sitting there alone in the park, she wasn't sure it scream in anger or to break down crying. She felt stupid for getting so attached to another person especially after the constant moving school to school, leaving friends every time to the point she just decided to give them up. She should've kept doing that because then she wouldn't be feeling like this. She remembered feeling the anger she felt towards Harry turned into anger towards herself. Her mother was worried when she came back to the motel that day as she has been for each day since.

Even though the incident only happened a week ago, the pain and hurt still linger. Her mind kept drifting back to her friend which didn't help. Sometimes Maggie found herself tearing up at night and would wake up to a wet pillow. Her mom must've known something happened but Maggie was grateful she never pressed for any details. Instead, she would just comfort her, which was all Maggie needed.

On the bright side, when she wasn't wallowing in self-pity and anger, she was enlightened by the subjects she will soon be dealing with. Out of all the subjects, charms and transfiguration caught her interest the most. Though that was not to say the other subjects did not, in fact, she was equally excited to see how they all function. It just seemed that charms and transfiguration involved the most magic used.

When she wasn't reading all her books or fiddling with her wand, she played with the shadows. She was able to practice more with the shadows due to her newfound isolation. There were times she swore she saw something more in the darkness. Something that comes and goes too quickly for her for her eyes to clearly make out. The greatest achievement she reached was bringing the shadows out of thin air and changing Shadow's form. She managed to conjure the shadows with a wave of her hand instead of relying on existing sources to turning her dog companion into different animals.

The more she trained her ability to manipulate the more Professor McGonagall's words echo in her mind. What she can do was unnatural, even within the world of magic. What did that mean for her?

Perhaps she could push the topic on McGonagall when she was at Hogwarts. She had a suspicion that McGonagall might've known more than she let on.

She buried those thoughts. As much as she would've loved the distraction, that distraction she didn't need. She rather stick to reading and practicing simple wand movements.

Soon it was June 29th, her birthday. Maggie was surprised by how quickly the weeks went by. It felt like it went by so quickly that it took her mother surprises her with a large homemade chocolate cake (which explained why her mom was up so early) to cause Maggie to remember what day it was.

Her birthday was a quiet affair at first. After blowing out the candles, her mother took her out several clothing stores. While some of the clothes caught her eye, she never said anything. It wasn't like they had enough money to spend. However, her mom must've been watching her like a hawk and ended up buying her a blue and white checkered dress with two good size pockets as well as a black and white tank top with matching loose fitted shorts.

The day ended with them in London and Maggie couldn't help but notice the Leaky Cauldron sign creaking in the wind. She contemplated bringing it up, but after seeing the carefree look on her mother's face she decided not too. Maggie knew for a fact that her mom was paranoid by magic and the world that went with it. She never said anything about it, but Maggie could tell by the wariness look in her eyes when she watched her reading. So instead she turned to her mom and was about to suggest going home when she was knocked on her butt by two taller redheaded boys.

"Fred! George!" a loud woman's shrilly voice shouted out, causing the two identical twins to pause in their steps.

"Oh honey are you okay?" her mom asked, her eyes filled with worry as she brought Maggie to her feet and sternly glared at the two boys that basically ran over her daughter.

All Maggie was able to do was nod as she watched a plump redheaded woman rushed towards them. Behind her trailed a group of redheads. In all honesty, this was the most amount of redheads Maggie had ever seen. A part of her was envious of the vibrant coloring of their hair. While Maggie and her mom both were considered redheads, their shading was far more subtle compared to this family's vibrancy.

The shorter woman gave her and her mom an apologetic look. Her colorful orange and pink robes brought out the warmness in her brown eyes. Maggie couldn't help but wonder if she was a witch as well, after all, they seemed to enjoy those types of clothing.

"Oh dearie I'm so sorry about that. Are you okay?" she asked, her voice much calmer than it was seconds ago.

"Uh yeah, it's fine," Maggie mumbled, the many eyes staring at her was bringing on a wave of claustrophobia.

The woman glared at the twins, "Fred. George," she said slowly, her voice slightly beginning to raise.

The twins, Fred and George, sighed. "Sorry for running into you. In our defense though, you are quite tiny. Who would've been able to see you anyways?" one of them said, causing Maggie to glare at him along with the two mothers.

"George!" the woman admonished, smacking the boy over the head.

"Oi mum, but I'm George," the other twin said. He sounded like he was offended but the grin on his face said a different story. If Maggie didn't find the two twins annoying and rude she might've felt bad for them. After all, it must hurt if your own mom can't tell you apart. Yet the dreadful apology and the stingy pain from the scrap on her palms merely made her glowered at them in disdain. She clenched her hands, her fingers accidently touching the open wound. Her nose crinkled in pain, but she refused to show any discomfort.

The twins noticed her glare and opened their mouths. No doubt to make another jeer at her before their mother stopped them with a warning look.

"Once again, I'm so sorry for those two. But we really must be going," she said before waving along her family. Her mom placed a hand on her shoulder and begun to guide Maggie back to where they left the car as Maggie watched as they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are...are you all magic as well?" Maggie said quickly, causing her mom to go pale as well as stopping the other family still. The mother turned around with a grin along with a taller man who Maggie figured to be her husband. Similar to his wife, he had flaming orange hair, but unlike his wife, his eyes were a light blue color.

"Ah another Hogwarts student, not going to Illvermony eh?" the man asked, as the group walked back towards them. The twins groaning while the other children stayed quiet.

Maggie blinked at the foreign name and gave them a confused frown. She glanced at her mother, watching her look at the other family with caution. Maggie wouldn't be surprised if her mom was formulating a plan on how to get out of this situation as fast as possible.

She turned back to the man, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what that is."

The two adults eyes widen in understanding. "Ah muggleborn then?" the man asked.

Maggie nodded, her eyes glancing at her mother's hand that started to grip her shoulder tighten.

The man's eyes turned towards her mom. "Muggles, such a fascinating group. May I ask some questions. You see I-" the man started talking to her mom causing Maggie to turn her focus to the woman and her children.

"Oh Arthur, don't pester the poor woman," she sighed before leaning down towards Maggie. Arthur gave Maggie's mom a sheepish smile and apologized.

"Are you a first year?" she asked.

"Yes. I just turned eleven today," Maggie admitted.

"Ooh another firstie," Fred or George sung before squishing a lanky boy whose face was turning a light pink.

"How wonderful, my son Ronald is starting his first year as well. Oh Ronald dearie come say hi, you might be seeing a lot of each other."

The lanky boy turned a brighter pink as he shuffled forward. He glanced at Maggie and gave her a weak smile. "Hey," he mumbled clearly not used to this amount of attention.

Maggie gave him a small smile in return, "Hi, I'm Maggie."

Ronald opened his mouth to say something before one of the twins yanked him back. "Mum, I thought we were going to buy Charlie a new wand and Mr. Percy Prefect some new robes," one of the complained.

While their mother scolded them for their rudeness, Maggie took the time to observe the group. Other than Fred, George, and Ronald, there was a smaller redhead girl with her mother's brown eyes whose face flushed red when Maggie caught her staring at her. Next to her was a taller boy with curly red hair. His back was stiff and straight giving Maggie the impression of him being on the more pompous side. Lastly were two taller boys who seemed to be the oldest of the kids. Both of them had shoulder length red hair and seemed at peace talking to each other. They gave her a teasing smile when they caught Maggie gaze lingering on them making Maggie's face warm up.

"We actually must be going as well," her mom said stiffly, causing the other family to go silent.

The mother gave them a smile. "Oh of course. And Maggie, if you these two give you trouble you just owl me," her voice was kind yet stern.

The fact she was going to the same school as the twins brought her a sense of dread as well as a headache.

"Of course," Maggie said despite not knowing what she meant by owling her and was too tired to ask, "Thank you Mrs…"

"Weasley my dear. Now you two have a good day. And Happy Birthday Maggie," Mrs. Weasley said as they departed into the Leaky Cauldron. The last two to leave were the twins who gave her a mischievous look.

"See you in school Mago."

With that Maggie and her mom were alone once again. God, she hoped she didn't run into those two at school.

Her mom finally released her grip on her shoulder, her body finally relaxing. "Well, that has been enough excitement for today," her mom said slightly as they walked away from the Leaky Cauldron. Maggie barely realizing the scrap on her palm was gone like it never existed in the first place.

* * *

That night Maggie laid in bed with a sad smile on her face. She was glad to meet another magical person, excited to see an entire family of them.

However, it still stung that Harry didn't come over to say Happy Birthday.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. Next one will involve the good old Hogwarts express and sorting! Let me know what you guys think! I love reading your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, it is I back again with another update. This time a very long update that was going to be longer and to include the sorting hall ceremony but my hands cramped up and I did end up writing most of it on the plane ride back home. It be like that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the view guest surprises that are in it! Thank you for** **yasdnilgoth and stoneley for your lovely reviews. It really made my day. Also, thank you Stoneley for finding those typos. It seemed I was in the me/my mood during that time. Enjoy!**

* * *

As each day crept closer to September first, the more restless Maggie grew. Hogwarts was a new beginning and Maggie was great at starting fresh. While Maggie was taking in this fact with great excitement and anticipation, her mother, on the other hand, was still cautious as ever. The whole run in with the Weasley family probably didn't help. The Weasley family were an interesting bunch. She wouldn't mind spending time with the langy boy Ron. The twins on the other hand, well she prayed that the universe will have mercy on her and spare her from accidentally crossing paths with the two.

As July turned into August and August slowly neared September Maggie's mom began to act restless. A certain type of restlessness that Maggie knew all too well. Her mother was contemplating on Maggie. It was easy to tell, at least for Maggie it was. The way her mom was unable to maintain direct eye contact, the constant checking out through the blinds, the slow packing of clothes (which generally was the biggest telling point). On August 30th, Maggie decided enough was enough.

"We aren't moving," Maggie said as she read her History of Magic textbook. Her eyes skimming over the section of the four houses. For a book that should've been fascinating, it was a painful read. It was the one textbook Maggie was unable to finish.

Her mom paused, kicking the suitcase back underneath the bed. Maggie sighed, giving her mom annoyed look as she closed her book shut.

"I don't wanna move mom," Maggie said softly, her eyes pleading at her mom.

"It isn't safe here anymore Mags," her mom sighed, taking the suitcase back out and opening it. It seemed she already packed. "Now go grab your things Mags."

Maggie glanced at her closest before staring into her mom's blue eyes.

"No."

Her mom's eyes widen as her face slowly burned a light red.

"We are leaving Margaret and that's final."

"No, I don't want to move only to keep moving. For once I can be at a place, a safe environment, for people like me-"

"It isn't a place for people like you," her mom snapped harshly, her eyes narrowing in frustration. "There will never be a safe place for you. Now back your damn bags."

Maggie flinched at her mom's harsh words. Never before had she ever lost her temper like that, at least never towards her. Her words stung and Maggie felt tears swell up in her eyes. Her mom was breathing heavily, her head hung low. As she looked up the harshness in her eyes melted away as she looked at the hurt and pain in her daughter's face. Her stern facial expression dropped and for the first time in awhile she looked like the thirty-one-year-old she was. A thirty-one-year-old who has been carrying the world and all its burden on her shoulder.

"Oh Maggie," her mother sighed, "I'm so sorry honey. I didn't mean to snap at you. But we really-"

"Why?" Maggie cut her off coldly. She didn't want to hear the apologetic voice, instead, she wanted answers.

"Why is there nowhere safe for people like me?" Maggie asked again when her mom refused to answer.

"Oh darling you wouldn't be able to understand," her voice was light and melancholic.

"Then it is something other than being a witch," Maggie mused. She noticed how her mother's eyes avoided her gaze.

"Is this about that man? The man before we flew here."

Her mother became a sickly pale white, similar to how she looked when Maggie first saw the odd man by their temporary motel back in the states.

Maggie opened her mouth to ask her mom so many questions. Questions like: how did she know this man? Why does he scare her? Does he know dad?

But the words were stuck in her throat as she saw the defeated expression on her mom's face.

"Hogwarts will be safe mom," Maggie said instead, the feeling of anger towards her mom was washed away. "The professors won't let any harm come to any students which includes me. Besides he won't even be able to find it anyways."

Her words seemed to trigger something in her mom's memories as her face seemed to relax once again. Perhaps McGonagall reassured her as well during their talk in June.

"Okay hun," her mom said and she brought her daughter into a tight hug, "Just promise me one thing. Just... if you ever see him, you run away from him like a bat out of hell."

Maggie smiled. "Of course mom."

With that, there was peace back in the Barker's motel room.

The day of September first was now upon them. Maggie was very glad that despite her mom's initial hesitancy for this whole Hogwarts ordeal that she still paid attention to the directions on how to get to Platform Nine and three quarters.

The two of them stood in the busy King Cross station, staring at platform nine and platform ten. Maggie's hair was pulled up into a nice curly ponytail, her new dress danced in the light September breeze. Her knuckles were trying a bright white as she harshly gripped on her trolley that held her suitcase and school supplies.

"So, she said I have to run through this metal barrier?" Maggie questioned her mom not even bothering to hide the skepticism she felt. While this wouldn't be the most outrageous thing for a world of magic (she saw bricks magically move to open up a passageway to the wizarding version of an outside shopping district), it was mostly due to the fact that if she was wrong...well Maggie was never a huge fan of hospitals and would rather anything that would have her end up there.

It seemed she was not the only one skeptical of the transportation method as her mother gave her an uncertain head nod.

Maggie sighed and hugged her mother. "I love you mom," Maggie said. Her mother squeezed her back and gave her a warm smile.

"You stay safe sweetheart," her mom whispered, her eyes watering up.

Maggie pulled away from her mother's embraced and gave her a bright smile and blinking rapidly to prevent any tears from leaking. She refused to let her mom see her cry, she didn't want to worry her.

"Mom you know me," she teased making her mom roll her eyes in response.

"Exactly," she teased back. Maggie gave her mom one last smile and waved before closing her eyes and charging to the metal barrier.

Instead of feeling the harsh connection of stone slamming on her face, she felt a breeze of air. Slowly she opened her eyes and let out a loud gasp.

In front of her were a crowd of people. Different families with children of all ages. Most of them wearing bright and colorful robes that reminded her of the witches and wizards in Diagon Alley. Her eyes switched from observing the crowd to the large scarlet train that was stationary on the rails. The smell of smoke had a homely feel that uplift her spirit. Fellow students were storing their luggage and clambering onto the train. Maggie whipped around expecting to see the same barrier, however instead there was wrought iron archway that read "platform nine and three quarters".

She opened her mouth to talk to her mom but closed it as quickly as she opened it. The realization that her mom was not here hit Maggie harder than she thought. Despite all the moves and different schools, she always had one thing constant. And that was her mom. But now, she didn't even have that and for some reason that made her feel far lonelier than she should've.

Maggie walked through the crowd as she stared at the train trying to find what appeared to be an empty carriage area. It was much more difficult than she thought as she had nearly run over the tails of several cats as well as the feet of different children and adults. The joy that made up the atmosphere was contagious enough to slowly pull Maggie out of her somewhat sore move. Though seeing some students leaning out the windows to wave goodbye to their family only made her miss her mom more. Maggie took a deep breath and put on a strong face.

She entered the train quicky and started looking for an empty compartment. To her dismay, despite arriving at the platform rather her, the train still was extremely crowded. Students of various ages were rushing around. Some were shouting into different compartments, others stood in the hallway talking. Between juggling her luggage, looking for a compartment, and trying not to run anyone over, it wasn't too surprising that she would fail at one of those things.

To Maggie's great embarrassment she ended up colliding and knocking over both herself and a taller boy. She felt her face warm up as she blubbered out an apology. To her relief, the boy just gave her a laugh and a warm smile.

"It's fine. Could've happened to anyone," he said, pushing back his dark hair from his face. His grey eyes observed her before widening slightly.

"You are first year?" he asked. Maggie flushed a bit before nodding.

"It is pretty hectic, but don't worry you will get used to it. I knocked over several people my first time here," he smiled.

"Hopefully I will," Maggie responded, wishing to just disappear into a compartment. Instead of being able to make an escape, the older boy held out his hand.

"Cedric," he said. She would never admit it but it took her a second too long to figure out what he meant.

She shook his hand. "Maggie," she said, slowly regaining her composure.

"Well Maggie, if you want you can come sit with my friends and I."

Maggie couldn't help but smile brightly at his kindness. She knocked him over and barely spoke a word to him yet he invited her to sit with him and his friends. While she wouldn't mind sitting alone and just reading, she decided that if she was going to spend the next seven years here it would be best to make some friends.

"Uhh yeah sure...thank you." Cedric gave her a warm smile and picked up her luggage. At first, Maggie was going to protest but decided that if he wanted to carry her things, let him. Less work for her after all.

Cedric lead the way, smoothly dodging several people while making small talk to Maggie. As they were talking about how life in America differs from England, they arrived to a somewhat crowded compartment.

"Ah Diggory you came back!" a long raven haired boy exclaimed, "We were worried you got lost."

Cedric rolled his eyes as he lifted her suitcase into the compartment and stacked it with the rest. Suddenly Maggie found several eyes stuck on her. Inside this compartment were three girls and three boys (excluding Cedric). Two of the girls looked rather similar, both had long dark hair with matching almond sized eyes and light brown skin complexion. One seemed to be slightly older than Maggie while the other appeared to have a year or so on her. The other girl had sharper features compared to the other two girls with the addition of honey blonde waves and hazel eyes that complemented her light skin. Next to the darker hair girls sat a boy with long curly brown hair and glasses that emphasized his brown eyes. Across from them and next to the blonde girl sat the other two boys. One with similar features to the girls in front of him which lead Maggie to believe them must be siblings. The last boy had a stoic expression and short dark hair and blue-grey eyes that stood out against his pale skin.

"Brought in a stray?" the stoic one mused, moving over slightly to give sitting room for Cedric.

Cedric shook his head in amusement as he took the seat next to his friend which left Maggie standing there with a strong feeling of being displaced. "She's a first year. Thought she could use some good company," Cedric replied, gesturing for Maggie to take a seat.

"Oh," the dark-haired girl mused, "I remember how shocking everything was back when I was a younging." She had a slight smile and she moved closer to the other girl (who Maggie was assuming to be her sister) making room for her. Maggie quickly accepted the silent invitation and sat down.

"Younging?" the taller dark hair girl snorted, "What does that make me? Ancient?"

The girl looked at the ceiling, pretending to ponder the question. "Uh yes, yes it does."

The girl scoffed and cuffed her head causing the other girl fake a yelp and the rest of the group to roll their eyes. Some with an amused smile on their faces.

"Oh we must come off so rude," the blonde girl sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I'm Sophie, sorry for their lack of manners."

"Oi Soph, so heartless for a Hufflepuff," the dark skin boy teased, bumping her shoulder.

Cedric, noticing how stiff Maggie was, gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's fine," Maggie said softly with a soft smile, "I'm Maggie Barker."

The stoic boy face cracked, showing a slimmer of amusement when he heard her accent. "An actual American hm? Seems you three's American status got trumped," he said, his voice far lighter than before. Maggie watched as the three light brown students flushed. Her brows furrowed. They seemed very british to her, at least their accents were.

"Oh shove it Adrian," the taller girl snipped which only caused Adrian to snort.

"Roselyn, Elena, and Mitchell's mum immigrated her from America," the long hair boy explained after noticing the confused look on Maggie's face.

"They held the entire school's attention because of that," Cedric spoke up, his voice held a teasing tone, "In their defense, it isn't often that children of a witch from the South Dakota Institute ends up at Hogwarts. They were a very hot topic for awhile."

"It was so bloody annoying," Mitchell whined as he rubbed his blushing cheek, "You ought to be prepared for that for the next couple weeks." The taller gave girl gave her brother an exasperated look which he returned with a sheepish smile. "Well c'mon Rosie, you know I'm right." Roselyn just shook her head.

Maggie couldn't help but groan at that. God that was going to be annoying and uncomfortable.

"It will be fine," Roselyn said, throwing the younger girl a smile, "Ignore the idiot, he is just a drama queen." Mitchell let out an exaggerated gasp of betrayal, but Roselyn just ignored it. "Why such the big move?" she asked, tilting her head.

With that it seemed everyone joined their own separate conversation. Elena was making small talk with the long hair boy while Cedric, Sophie, and Mitchell talked about something called Quidditch. Meanwhile, Adrian just closed his eyes and rested. He must be the more level headed one in the group. Maggie brought back her attention back to Roselyn.

"Uh, my mom and I moved around a lot. Just happened to end up here due to timing I guess."

Roselyn nodded, "I never heard the last name Barker before. You a half blood?"

"Half blood? Um no, Professor McGonagall said I'm a muggleborn."

With that news in the air, Adrian's eyes snapped open and his posture stiffen. Maggie couldn't help but wonder if she said something wrong.

"Problem with muggleborns Pucey?" Roselyn snapped, her brown eyes staring at him sharply. He glared back at her. The compartment got eerily quiet.

"I'm not my parents Williams," he spat out.

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by thay Adrian," Cedric spoke calmly, quickly trying to bring back the light hearted atmosphere. Adrian shifted his glare towards the dark hair boy and opened his mouth to most likely to argue back before Sophie changed the conversation.

"Ahh a muggleborn. Do you know anything about the houses?" she asked quickly.

"Um only a little bit. Hogwarts: A History was a bit dull of a read for me," Maggie quickly responded. Thankfully the change in the conversation did the trick and shifted everyone's attention towards the new topic.

Sophie nodded her head sympathetically. "I remember reading that book when I was nine. I ended up finishing it when I was eleven." Mitchell snickered causing Sophie to elbow him.

"Any ideas of which House you would want to go in?" Cedric asked.

Maggie gave a weak shrug. "I don't really care if I'm being honest. I go in whatever house that is the best fit, they all seem fine to me anyways."

They nodded accepting her answer. "That is a very Slytherin answer if I must say," Elena said with a smirk.

"Pssh, she should join us in the badger den instead of the snake pit," the longer hair boy snorted. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Or, Weston, she can join us snakes. We have the better common room after all," Elena retorted.

"Or," Mitchell butted in, "she can try to get in the truly greatest and coolest house. Ravenclaw." Roselyn let out of large snort. "I would pity her if she ended up getting stuck in that poor house with the likes of you Mitchie,"

"What about Gryffindor?" Maggie asked when she noticed that was the only house that wasn't named.

Adrian scoffed, "Gryffindors," he sneered, "A bunch of loud, arrogant nuisances."

"Ignore his distaste, it is just house rivalry. Though he isn't exactly wrong. Those Weasley twins are something," Roselyn said, scrunching her nose as if she smelled something bad.

Maggie nodded her head empathetically. It seemed someone else had the same impression of the twins.

"Oh come on Rose," Elena sighed, "They aren't that bad."

Roselyn shook her head. "You aren't the one who has classes with them," she grumbled darkly. Sophie let out a hummed of agreement.

"Either way Maggie. It doesn't matter what house you are in, there are good people in all of them," Cedric said with a kind expression on his face. His kind smile slowly turned into a mischievous one as he added, "Though Hufflepuff does have the most." Sophie laughed in agreement, giving Cedric a high five along with Weston. While Roselyn sputtered in indignation, Maggie managed to hear Mitchell muttering how "Ravenclaw was easily the superior house" under his breath.

Their conversation came to a halt when their compartment door was slammed open. There standing in front of them was a girl with bushy brown hair that was several shades dark than her skins. She was quiet small yet the way she held herself gave off an aura of arrogance. The fact she was already wearing her school robes seemed to add it that effect. "Have you seen a toad," she asked rather bossily, "I'm helping Neville find it. It hopped away earlier."

Roselyn arched an eyebrow at the girl's tone while Cedric gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry," he said, "But we haven't come across any toads."

The bushy hair girl narrowed her eyes and gave an angry huffed before closing the door rather harshly and walked away.

"Well she was pleasant," Elena muttered.

"Doesn't matter, the girl had the right idea of being in her robes, we should probably get changed," Sophie said as she stood up, "Maggie you can come with us. If you boys don't mind but if the trolley lady comes could you buy a couple of chocolate frogs?"

Cedric gave her a warm smile, "It wouldn't be a problem Soph."

"But," Maggie interrupted, "I don't have much to pay y'all back."

The older students just shook their heads. "It's on us. Think of it as our welcome to Hogwarts gift ya?" Mitchell said. Sensing that they weren't going to change their minds, Maggie reluctantly agreed and followed the girls to go changed to her school robes.

When they came back, the boys seemed to have bought several different types of candies. "We ended up buying a several of everything," Adrian explained as he stood up.

"Thanks 'Drian," Roselyn yawned as she twirled her emerald tie that matched her sisters.

"Go ahead and knock yourselves out. We will be right back," Mitchell said. Quickly the boys shuffled out of the compartment, leaving the four girls to shift through the candies.

Maggie found that her favorite was the chocolate frogs, mostly due to the fact she loved chocolate. She was surprised with the card at the bottom of a moving picture of a witch name Bridget Wenlock who apparently established the magical properties of the number seven. However, Maggie was far more surprised when the chocolate frog leaped to life and on to the window. Thankfully it was quickly caught by Sophie who handed it back. "Don't worry," she said, "It isn't a real frog. It is merely enchanted."

When the boys came back they ended up playing Bertie Botts roulette. It was a simple game they made up was everyone handed a bean that they thought would contain a disgusting flavor to a different person. If they were correct they got a point, if they were wrong the victim got a point. Maggie managed to have mixed luck with these jelly like beans. She managed to get chocolate pudding flavor, toothpaste, peach, and steak. However, she also was unfortunate enough to get canned cat food, stunk, and grass clippings. Though she probably fared better than the others as Adrian managed to chew one that was rotten egg and Melena got stuck with one that was rotten fish.

As much as Maggie wished this could go on, the train had settled to a stop which signaled their arrival to an area Cedric called Hogsmeade.

"First years take the boats with Hagrid to Hogwarts," Cedric explained to her as they followed their friends of the train. Adrian gripped his luggage as well as Cedric's as he followed the group a different way. Maggie looked at him with confusion. "Aren't you going with them?" she asked.

"I thought that I will lead you to the other first years since you didn't exactly sit around the."

Maggie gave him a thankful smile and nodded her head. It was a peaceful silence as Cedric lead her to the rest of the first years. "I got to go catch the carriages before they leave without me," he said when they arrived where the first years were waiting, "Sophie, Weston, and I will leave a space open for you if you end up in Hufflepuff."

"Thanks Cedric," she said gratefully. He gave her a nod and rushed off the way they came leaving Maggie surrounded by strangers. In front of them was an extremely tall and heavy set man. Maggie saw tall people before, but never this tall. This man had to be a giant compared to most of the adults she had seen. He had wild and tangly dark hair and a dark beard that seemed to cover his face. His two dark eyes were like beetles on his tan and weathered face. This must be the Hagrid that Cedric had mention. A small frown grew on Maggie's face as an odd sensation came over here. She felt the hairs on her neck prickle up. With a quick shake of her head, she started to ignore the feeling. It must just be the nerves.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" The man, Hagrid, yelled as he begun to walk away. Slowly the first years began to follow the giant. While most of the students in front of Maggie seemed to repeatedly slip and stumble on the steep, narrow path Maggie managed to regain her footing before she had a nasty fall. Maggie found a feeling of comfort as she walked in the sea of students. The tall surrounding trees gave her a sense of calming and home.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called out, "jus' round this bend here."

When they arrived to their location, a loud "Ooooh" filled the silence.

The narrow path had opened onto the edge of a great black lake. Resting atop a large mountain on the other side was a castle with many towers and gates.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, waving his large hands to a fleet of small boats resting in the shallow water by the shore.

Maggie quickly walked to a boat that was being occupied by three girls. "Is it okay if I join you," Maggie asked. The three girls gave her a curious look when they heard her voice gave her a nod.

Maggie later learned on the ride their names: Padma and Parvati Patil, who were twin sisters from a long line of pureblood witches and wizards who originated in India, and Lavender Brown, a friendly half-blood with a love for fashion.

The ride towards the Hogwarts castle was calming. Maggie enjoyed chatting with the three girls yet the strange sensation persisted through the entire boat ride. Maggie would say that was the oddest thing to happen, but that would be a lie. Instead, Maggie could've sworn she saw the familiar messy raven hair of Harry in another boat with a boy with the vibrant hair of the Weasley family she met near the Leaky Cauldron. Yet, she knew that couldn't be true. So with a shake of her head, Maggie turned her focus back to Lavender as she discussed what house she would love to be in.

Finally, the boats meet this odd underground harbor as they all climbed off the boats and walked onto the rocks and pebbles.

Maggie heard a boy exclaimed loudly the named Trevor and couldn't help but wonder if that was the Neville boy who lost his toad. Well, at least he found his pet if that was the case. Hagrid looked over the heads of first years as if he was doing a mental count of how many of them. While Maggie couldn't see that far ahead of her she was, however, able to hear Hagrid ask if everyone made it with that being followed by three loud knocks as he slammed his fists on the wooden door.

* * *

 **Next time we finally are able to get to the sorting and the plot finally gets to begin. Thanks for reading! Let me know what yall think, I love reading the feedback!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to the first part of the sorting ceremony. Before the chapter starts I have two quick notes to discuss. Firstly, several dialogue moments do belong to JKR (mostly dealing with Hagrid, McGonagall, and the ghosts) as well as the sorting hat song is from the book. Anything from the book belongs to JK Rowling. Secondly, regarding Harry's ethnicity. As one reviewer pointed out, in this story HP is brown, not white. This is mostly due to the fact I enjoyed the half Indian!Harry headcanon as well as black!Hermione headcanon and decided to weave them into this story.**

 **Thank you for** **yasdnilgoth for your lovely review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Thanks for everyone who favorited and follow this story and I hope yall and any new readers enjoy! Leave a review on your thoughts so far!**

* * *

The large wooden doors opened up to reveal a very familiar figure. Professor McGonagall stood in front of all of them. Her emerald and black robe flowed to the cornerstone floor. Her stern face was unmoving, but Maggie could have sworn she saw her lips twitched upwards as her eyes observed the group of incoming students.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. Maggie never saw such a ginormous room in her life. The entrance hall could probably fit her motel they were staying at twice. The stone walls that made up the hall were lit with flaming torches that reminded Maggie of the ones she witnessed back at Gringotts and a marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

All the first years followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Maggie could make out the muffles of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right. She assumed that the rest of the school must have arrived already. Was Cedric keeping his promise of holding a seat for her? Instead of being lead to the rest of the school McGonagall ushered all the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They shuffled in, all of the pack together in the room like a can of sardines.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the familiar stern voice rang out. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts-"

Maggie tried to pay attention to the rest of what McGonagall was saying but she only could focus on her unsettling nerves. At least this information was inside the couple of sections of Hogwarts: A History that she managed to read through.

"-I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." And with that, she left the chamber leaving them to their own devices.

Maggie turned towards the Patil twins. "Do you know how we get sorted? I can't recall reading about it, then again I could have skimmed over it," said Maggie sheepishly.

"According to our parents we have to put on a hat," Padma replied, shrugging her shoulders, "Not sure how that leads to us being sorted."

Maggie slowly nodded, somewhat pleased that even those from wizarding families were as lost as she was.

The loud chattering of the other first years made it difficult for Maggie to hear what the other girls were talking about, but she managed to hear the word "Ravenclaw" leading her to believe they must have been talking about the houses.

Before Maggie could share her opinion, several shrieks startled her silent. Quicky she turned around and looked in awe as a group of twentysomething ghosts floated towards them. They seemed to kept the appearance of what they must have looked like when they were alive, but instead of warm flesh, they were a translucent white. One of the ghosts was a tiny round man who was wearing monk robes and holding a stick. "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-" the monk like ghost said but was cut off by another ghost who was wearing Shakespearean era outfit, with tights, ruffs and all that jazz.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" The victorian era ghost finally took notice at the nervous children.

They all looked at the ghosts with wide eyes and mouths gaping. The monk, the Friar, stared at them before a joyful expression came on his face.

"New students!" said the Friar joyfully, floating closure to the group of students. Maggie hand to restrain herself from seeing how it felt to place her hand through him. Instead, she watched as Parvati and Lavender quietly nod their heads while Padma observed the ghosts with curiosity.

"How exciting!" the Friar cheered, "Well I hope to see some of you in Hufflepuff. That was my old house you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice of McGonagall which signaled her return. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

With that, the small monk and the rest of the ghosts glided through the closed doors where the rest of the school was waiting.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

When McGonagall guided them in a single file line into the Great Hall, Maggie could honestly say she had never seen a more magical sight.

Thousands upon thousands of candles lit up of room. Four long tables made up most of the room. Each table was filled end to end with students of various ages. She felt their eyes rest on the group as they continued to walk forward towards the top of the hall where there laid another long table where the rest of the professors sat. When Professor McGonagall led them up there they ended up facing the student population with their backs towards the several professors. The older students face glowed in the candlelight while the ghosts floated around the back of the tables. Maggie heard someone gasp as their head tilted upwards. Doing the same thing she realized what caused that reaction. The ceiling of the building showed an amazing starlit sky with the entire galaxy in the center of the hall.

Bringing her head down she watched as McGonagall bring out a dirty brown hat and placed it on a stool. Maggie blinked as she took in the sight of the torn up hat. This must of been the hat Padma was talking about it. Though, similar to Padma, she wasn't sure how this thing was able to sort them into a house. That was until the hat twitch and a mouth-like opening appeared near the brim of that hat. It opened its mouth, and to Maggie's surprise, sung out:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The Great Hall erupted into claps and cheers at the end of the Hat's song. The sentient hat tilted to the four different tables before going still.

Professor McGonagall with a long roll of parchment stepped forward, gaining everyone's attention.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said announced "Abbott, Hannah!"

A tiny girl with blonde pigtails walked up to the stool and plopped down. McGonagall placed the large hat on Hannah's head. It only took a few seconds before the Hat yelled out: "Hufflepuff".

"Barker, Maggie!"

Jumping slightly at the sudden announcement of her name Maggie walked up. She quickly took her head seat on the wooden stool and gave McGonagall a shy smile before looking at the crowd. Maggie managed to find Roselyn, Adrian, and Elena sitting at one table with the two girls grinning widely at her while the pale boy just looked content. Quickly her eyes roamed and found the rest of the group of students she hung out with and as the Hat was placed on her head and covered her line of sight, she smiled. Cedric, Sophie, and Weston kept their promised and left an open seat for her.

'Interesting, Interesting' an ancient voice boomed out in her head causing Maggie to jump slightly in the air. Telepathy? Is that how it is able to figure out who goes where?

'A quick mind you have child. Great quality for Ravenclaw, but cunning. Yes...very cunning.'

Maggie kept her face blank as the enchanted hat shifted through her mind.

'It has been forty-one years since I last looked through the mind of someone like you' it mused. Maggie felt a wave of confusion at the Hat's confusion.

'Let me see what we have here. Loyalty, ah yes very loyal to those you feel deserving of it. A strong drive. Resourceful as well. Not surprising considering...'

Maggie felt a bubble of annoyance growing within her. What was it going on about?

'A strong thirst for knowledge, but only for your own benefit it seems.'

She frowned at the sorting Hat's avoidance of his previous statement. After several moments of silence and her butt starting to go sore she glared angrily at the hat. Why was it so hard to place her where she best belonged?

'Where you belong hmm? Where you prosper and grow eh? Then I see no other choice but-'

"SLYTHERIN" the Hat yelled. Instead of clapping and cheering that greeted Hannah Abbott, Maggie Barker was greeted to astonished looks and silence. She wasn't sure why everyone seemed shocked, but the eerie quietness only fueled her annoyance that the sorting hat brought her. As she got off the stool, a sparse amount of clapping sounded off. It wasn't hard for her to figure out which several people celebrated.

She quickly walked towards Roselyn, Elena, and Adrian. She ignored the strange looks and glares that she got as she took her seat and rested her head in her palm. Her glasses squishing into her face.

"Well," Adrian whispered in her ear, "At least you won't have people gossiping about your accent."

She merely peered up at him to give him a questioning look which he responded with a look that clearly said 'later'.

Roselyn gave her a sympathetic pat on the back while Elena grinned at her.

The silence that Maggie somehow created was broken when Susan Bones was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Maggie kept staring at the table, her mind focusing on what the Hat had cryptically hinted.

She managed to hear the Hat yell out a couple of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors followed by joyous cheers. Even when Slytherin was yelled out her table clapped loudly which left a sour taste in her mouth.

The feeling of being watched forced Maggie to look up from the table. She glanced around, trying to figure out where it was coming from before landing on bewildered green eyes.

"Harry?" she couldn't help but mouthed in shock as she saw the familiar brown skin of her elementary school friend standing in line with the few remaining first years.

"Maggie?" he mouthed back before a guilty look came across his face. That look suddenly reminded Maggie why she had forgotten him and her anger flared back up and she quickly turned her attention back to McGonagall.

"Malfoy, Draco!" she said loudly as a pale-blonde hair kid swaggered up and sat down. Maggie wasn't sure what his deal was, but she already knew she despised this boy and was praying that he didn't end up in this house.

"SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat yelled, barely even touching his head. The boy stood up and walked confidently to their table to the cheers that came from the students. She watched as he threw her disgusted sneer and glared at her which she returned.

Elena looked at confusion at Maggie's face and followed towards the rat faced boy. A look of understanding shone on her face as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Potter, Harry!"

The hall went deathly quiet. Only a few murmurs of "Potter?" and "The Harry Potter?" echoed across the room.

Once again Maggie felt confused as well as a headache coming in. Why would they care about Harry? While she didn't mean that in a rude way, but he was just Harry.

Harry awkwardly walked to the stool and sat down. His vivid emerald green eyes stayed on her sea blue ones as the hat was placed on his head.

Only a few minutes later did the Hat yell out "Gryffindor" and Maggie felt her stomach drop. Right when she was reunited with her friend, ex-friend, whatever, they were once again split apart. While Maggie's spirit were lowered in defeat, the entire Gryffindor broke out into cheers. Two redhead twins, which Maggie recognized as Fred and George, stood up and started cheering: "We got Potter, We got Potter!"

While the Gryffindors cheered the other three tables groan in defeat and frustration. Even Roselyn let out a disappointed groan.

"Why are the Gryffindors so happy to have Harry?" asked Maggie, making sure her voice was low enough for her three older friends to hear.

Roselyn gave her a confused look while Adrian rolled his eyes. "Muggleborn Roselyn, remembered?" he snarked. She flushed light red before throwing him a rude gesture.

"Enough!" McGonagall shouted to bring order back to the Hall. Though Maggie managed to see a proud look on her face, as if even she was happy that Harry was in Gryffindor as much as the students were.

Harry was finally released from the many hugs and back claps and sat down somewhat near the bossy dark hair girl from the train. Maggie felt her eyes stay on him. She was easily able to spot his discomfort from all the attention he just recieved no matter how hard he tried it.

He caught her stare and held it, a conflicted and slightly sorrowful look on his face. She waited for him to turn away from her like he did that day at the park but he didn't. And neither did she.

* * *

 **Despite nearly placing Harry in Slytherin, I ultimately kept him in Gryffindor mostly due for certain plot points that will happen in later chapters (especially during PoA and GoF). Plus the whole Gryffindor/Slytherin dynamic is fun to explore. I hope yall enjoy this chapter! Next time on Maggie's adventure: The end of the sorting, the Feast, and Maggie having to deal with a migraine personified (aka Draco Malfoy and several other Slytherins).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Dumbledore's dialogue belongs to JK Rowling.**

 **Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this story, I hope yall been enjoying the story so far!**

* * *

Throughout the rest of the ceremony, Maggie refused to break her stare from the Gryffindor table. Even when the lanky redhead boy she met on her birthday joined Harry in the red and gold table. His eyes widen when he followed the other's boy stare. The redhead boy whispered something to her friend which ended the staring contest between the two. A shocked Maggie turned towards the professors' table as the last person to be sorted, Blaise Zabini, walked to Slytherin. The oldest wizard out of the bunch stood up. His silver bread shined brightly in the yellow-orange glow caused by the candles. His clear blue eyes twinkle towards the students.

His arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said in a calming voice, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

With that, he sat back in his tall golden chair, center amongst the professor. The Great Hall erupted in cheers and laughter.

"Always can count on good old Dumbledore and his words of wisdom," Roselyn muttered as she began to pile potatoes, carrots, and roast beef on to her plate. Maggie stared in awe as the once empty table was covered with food ranging from veggies to different types of meats as well as desserts. Greedily she scooped up the carrots, gravy, and roasted chicken on to her plate. She peered inside her goblet, noticing that it was filled with some type of liquid she did not recognize.

Maggie started to cut into her food, trying to ignore the odd stares and rude glares sent in her directions from the surrounding people. It was then that she noticed that besides Adrian, Roselyn, and Elena she was completely isolated at her side of the table. "It seems that Potter isn't going to be the only 'celebrity' at Hogwarts," Adrian mused as he shoveled some mashed potatoes on his plate.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Maggie asked, giving him a questioning glance before looking at the rest of the Slytherin table. Most seemed to have lost interest in her or just decided to believe she didn't exist. The few that acknowledged her existence did it with the look of utmost disdain or caution, almost as if she was diseased ridden.

"Muggleborns aren't exactly usual in Slytherin," Roselyn explained before Adrian could finish eating his spoonful of potatoes. "In fact, it probably has been decades or even centuries since a muggleborn had even been sorted in Slytherin."

"Well, that seems impossible Rosie. There had to be some cunning and ambitious muggleborns," her sister argued

"If there were any, they most likely claimed to be half-blood," Adrian butted in, "Slytherin has an old reputation of being blood purists." He shook his head bitterly.

Maggie felt paled, "...is it?

The pause and uncertain glances her two friends shared while Elena grew more and more interested in her food didn't help the nervous feeling Maggie started to feel.

"It...isn't as bad as it could be," Adrian admitted, "Just ought to watch out for certain families. Malfoy being the biggest for you at least."

She groaned. Why couldn't she get a break? With her fork, she stabbed her potatoes. "Wouldn't sitting by me hurt you three then?" she whispered.

Roselyn and Elena scoffed while Adrian stayed quiet. The thought must have also crossed his mind.

"I wouldn't worry about us, after all, you have to deal with Malfoy, Parkinson, and Greengrass," Roselyn snorted, "Right now though. I'm more curious about you and the famous Harry Potter. You both seemed rather shocked on the other being called up."

"Really now?" Maggie muttered, her eyes narrowing at hearing the word famous once again. "What is with the whole famous title for anyways?"

"An answer for an answer," Rosie sang. She hesitated before glancing at Elena, who merely shook her head and gave her a mischievous smile. She turned towards Adrian with a pleading look. Adrian merely raised an eyebrow, an expected expression rested on his face.

"We just happened to go to same elemen-primary school," Maggie rolled her eyes, "Now what am I missing?"

Rosie squealed, "You went to the same school as him," she whispered excitedly.

Maggie groaned at the strange reaction, "An answer for an answer," she reminded her.

" He destroyed You-know-who when he was a year old. Went down in history as the savior of the wizarding world," Adrian drolled off while Roselyn and Elena finally calmed down.

"You make it sound so dull," Elena huffed, "Maggie, you see he basically killed the wizard version of Hitler. As a baby."

Maggie couldn't help but look at Harry in pity. That must explain those dreams he had and how he got stuck with his less than pleasant family.

"Who's Hitler?" Adrian asked. Roselyn waved away his question.

"Well, he had just been Harry to be for the past year so he will stay just Harry." Maggie shrugged and went back to focusing on her food.

Roselyn hummed at her response and started to observe the teacher. "Didn't Gemma say Professor Quirrell was the Muggle Studies Professor?" Roselyn asked.

Adrian nodded, "He was, but I guess he decided to switch it up. Maybe he will be better Defense professor than Muggle Studies,"

"Who's Quirrell?" Maggie and Elena both ended up asking.

Roselyn and Adrian nodded towards a pale thin man who wore purple robes that matched his large purple turban that seemed like he was afraid of his own shadow. Maggie couldn't help but note that his piercing grey eyes were focused towards the Gryffindor table. In her opinion, they seemed almost calculating. Her eyes drifted from Professor Quirrell to the man sitting next to him. Similar to Quirrell, this Professor was extremely pale, but that was where the similarities ended. Unlike the fidgety man he sat next to, this man sat up still, his face showing no emotion. His greasy black hair matched his black robes. The professor's eyes turned from the Gryffindor table towards them. His eyes were black as coal as he gave her an unreadable expression.

"That's Professor Snape," Elena whispered, her voice drawing Maggie's eyes towards her. "He is our head of house as well as our Potion instructor."

"You think as our head of house he would...I don't know...favor us," Roselyn muttered.

Adrian couldn't help but let out a short laugh. "If you weren't so dreadful at Potions he might not look like he wants to strangle you."

"Oh shove it," Roselyn snapped, flicking a spoonful of carrots at him.

Elena leaned towards Maggie, "Near the end of their second year, Roselyn accidentally blew up her cauldron. Snape gave her two weeks of detention because of that."

Roselyn started turning a bright red, "Ugh both of you are impossible," she seethed, "Why couldn't I be in Hufflepuff? Cedric is far nicer than you lot,"

"Well, you better not have included me in that," Maggie said indignantly, "I have been nothing but innocent."

Roselyn nodded her head, "Elena you have been demoted as my sister. Maggie has replaced you."

"Oh really. About time, I have been waiting to escape you two. Good luck Mags," Elena teased.

"I already feel the regret," Maggie groaned to the sisters' laughter. She glanced back towards the Professors' table and met the eyes of Quirrell before turning back to her food. Something within her felt uneasy about him, but she wasn't sure why. After all, the poor man looked like he couldn't even harm a fly.

Slowly each meal started to disappear until the tables were once again bear. With the tables barren, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet once again, silencing the hall.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you," he stated, his ancient voice booming off the walls, "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

The old wizard's eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins at the Gryffindor table,  
"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." Dumbledore paused again, his eyes scanning over the entire student body, "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Maggie gaped at the last statement. She heard a couple of shakey laughs, one of them. She recognized to belong to Harry. A part of her wanted to join, after all the idea of a school having a section of the school being blocked due to the fact one may die seemed absolutely ridiculous. However, the somber tone the headmaster held and the grim faces of the students surrounding her told her otherwise.

"And here I was telling my mom this school was safe," she said under her breath. Adrian bumped her shoulder.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore, his voice regaining a cheery tone. Maggie glanced at the rest of the teachers to see several of them with rather strained smiles. This man is absolutely insane, he had to be.

Dumbledore flicked his wand a little flick and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself forming words for everyone to see.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

With that, the school sang out:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Maggie stayed silent throughout the entire song, as well as many other Slytherin, though it was hard to notice given the loud volume of singing that filled the hall. Maggie wasn't surprised that the Weasley twins were the last ones standing and singing in a slow funeral march. Once they finished Dumbledore gave a loud clap, his hand wiping a tear from his eyes.

"Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" He said.

The Slytherin first years got up and headed towards their Prefect, Gemma Farley.

"Welcome to the Slytherin house," Gemma said, her voice carried the tone of authority, as she leads them to the Entrance Hall and to a right door that leads to the stone stairs of the dungeon, "We are now a family, united together under one banner. I do mean all of us now," her eyes narrowed at them, her gaze lingering at the pale blonde hair boy (Malfoy, if she remembered correctly) and two dark hair girls. The first one seemed rather short with brown eyes and choppy brown hair. The other girl was around Maggie's height with flowing black hair and sharp eyes. "I do not care if you are purebloods or half-bloods or even a muggleborn. Now you are Slytherin, do remember that."

They walked into the Dungeon, Maggie felt several sharp elbow jabs in her side as the two girls Gemma called out passed her, a third shorter one following them like a lost dog. The black hair girl gave her a sneer as she walked ahead of her. Gemma continued talking, going over trivial things such as Merlin being a Slytherin, their house ghost: the Bloody Baron, and house pride. At last the small group of first years reached a blank wall near the end of the dungeon. Gemma laid her hand on the wall, "Our common room lies hidden behind a concealed entrance. The only way to enter is by saying the correct password which will change every fortnight. So remember to keep an eye on the noticeboard." She gave them a smooth smile and faced the wall, "Merlin," she spoke lowly. The stone wall crept away revealing an amazing sight.

The Slytherin Common Room was far larger than she would have imagined. The entire room was several stories tall and was lit up by a calm green light coming from the hanging lanterns. Large windows separated the dorm from the water that surrounds it. The three main colors that covered the room was green, silver, and black. Several large hearths were spaced evenly apart, giving the aquarium-like dorm a certain warmth in the air, with several cushioned black couches and chairs surrounding them. The vaulted ceilings were elegantly designed, each one unique to the next. The ceiling above them, instead of being made of stone, was the familiar glass that made up windows. If one looked up they could see the continuous aquatic life.

On the ground floor of the common room had several pathways lead to quiet study rooms that were lit up by a chandelier as well as the green tint of the lake. Elegant thick rugs were spread out on the floor, matching the hanging paintings of famous medieval witches and wizards that were painted on the wall. Black cushioned couches and chairs and blackwood tables were spread around. An old fashioned record player rested on a small coffee table next to a group of couches and a chess table in a small section of the common room.

On the second floor, Maggie could see different pathways, branching out into the unknown. The railing seemed sturdy and matched the overall aesthetic. On the walls were built-in bookshelves that one could borrow at any time.

Gemma gave them a proud smile at the look of awe that was on the first years' faces. "Amazing isn't it. The Slytherin Common Room is one of the most extravagant of the common rooms. As you can see our glass windows separate us from the depths of the Black Lake. Here you can sometimes see the Giant Squid swimming by among other fascinating creatures. The plant life is also bioluminescence so don't worry about being stuck in the dark."

A sly smile appeared on her face as her blue-grey lit up.

"Within the several study rooms are our own personal libraries, the main library is a hidden challenge for those who want to find it. I will keep the rest a secret. Gives you more to discover."

She walked to the elegant blackwood notice board. "Here is where the new password will be posted. Remember that no one but us Slytherins is allowed in the common room. In fact, our common room is so well hidden that we hadn't had an intruder since its' conception." She waved the group of first years to two long corridors. "The left corridor leads to the boy dormitories, the right is for the girls."

Gemma cleared her throat and peered at each first year. "Now I am going to say this for the last time, we are all Slytherins, regardless of blood status. Each and every one of you chosen by the sorting hat because you all have a seed of greatness in you. Now don't forget that," she warned. Her speech signaled the end of her tour. Gemma walked to each one of them and handed them a single piece of paper. "Your schedule for the year," she had told them.

When she reached Maggie, she hesitated. "Maggie," she said quietly, "May I speak to you once everyone leaves.

Maggie gave her a hesitant nod and stood stiffly in the common room while the rest of her fellow first years entered the long corridors. They made sure to send her a nasty look before they left, which left Maggie in a bundle of nerves. Gemma glared at the retreating backs before sighing.

"Maggie, I'm going to be honest with you," Gemma said sternly, "It...it isn't going to be an easy time for you. I know I said blood status doesn't matter, but…"

"Yeahhhh," Maggie sighed. She felt Gemma lightly grabbed her shoulder.

"If anyone gives you trouble, you bring it Snape's or my attention. Understand?"

Despite the authority in her Prefect's voice, Maggie still hesitated. With a slow nod, Gemma released her shoulder and gave her an uneasy look. Maggie took that moment to hurry to down the long corridor, only pausing to watch the sea life swim around.

When she arrived in the first year dormitory, she watched as her three roommates chatted away happily as their luggage took up the four four-poster beds.

Quietly she walked to the one with only a suitcase on it. Maggie went to shove it off when a voice spoke up, "What do you think your doing," the short dark hair girl sneered, her eyes glaring at her.

"Four beds, four of us," Maggie said softly.

"Wait, so our Prefect wasn't going to kick out the little mudblood," the black hair girl sneered. Maggie wasn't sure if the surprised she shown was real or not.

Maggie frowned at the strange term. While she didn't know what it meant, she did know that it must've been an insult.

"I'm a Slytherin, just like the rest of y'all. Mu-mudblood or not," Maggie spat out the insult. All she wanted to do right now was sleep, and she had a sinking feeling this was going to end badly.

"Y'all," the short-haired girl mocked, the word sounding off with her proper British accent, "Filthy and a foreigner. What? Did Ilvermorny grow some standards and refused your kind?"

Maggie felt her jaw clenched. She watched as the shadows grow and crept towards the other girls' feet before Maggie forced them to disappear. McGonagall's words played in her mind and she really didn't need any more problems.

Instead of wasting her time talking in circles, she merely shoved the suitcase off her bed as the other girls gasped in shock and rage.

"This is my bed," she said shortly as she placed her luggage on top of the green and silver bed sheets.

Maggie walked back to the common room, ignoring the slurs coming from her dorm. She didn't want to think about them right now. All she wanted was her friends and she just hoped that they were waiting in the commonplace.

However, it seemed luck was not on Maggie's side tonight as when she re-entered the Common Room, the pale-haired boy who had glared at her and a couple of his friends were lounging on the black cushions. The Malfoy looked up at hearing her arrival and gave a similar look of disgust. Maggie had a feeling that she will be getting that a lot.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Malfoy drawled, "Look what we have here." His two friends looked up, and similar look of disgust grew on their face when they saw Maggie standing there. She gave them a cool stare. The two other boys, Crabbe and Goyle were both rather on the large side. Maggie couldn't help but think they seemed a bit dim.

"I can't believe they are still allowing filth into this school. The fact such filth is staining the legacy of Slytherin," he said, his grey eyes glaring at her.

"Well," she drawled back, trying to keep her tone even to not betray her growing anger, "You shouldn't be so rude to yourself. I'm sure Slytherin would be only moderately ashamed that you were in this house."

The three boys stood up and angrily stalked towards her. "What did you just say?" he demanded, shoving his wand into her neck.

"I have no need to repeat myself to you," she snapped back, her hand ready to sheathed her wand from her pocket.

"You better watch your tongue you filthy mudblood," Malfoy spat at her, "You are no more than the dirt that I walk on. Best remember that." He removed his wand from her neck and shoved right into her as they headed back to their dorm. The force from the boy caused Maggie to crash into the ground, she could hear their laughter echoing off the corridor walls.

Maggie tried to take deep breaths as she pulled herself back to her feet and curled up on the couch. Despite her best efforts, tears started to drip down her cheeks.

She wished so much at this moment that she was sorted into Gryffindor. There she would have Harry, even if their last meeting wasn't exactly a good one. She would take the annoying twins over her fellow first year Slytherins.

Gemma words echoed in her mind, and Maggie was tempted to hunt her down to inform the Prefect about everything that happened. Yet, she knew she couldn't. That would only make her more disdained and hated among her peers.

The only thing that was bringing her some peace of mind was that it could only get better from here. She will show them and make them regret it.

* * *

 **I hope yall enjoy this chapter! Ch 14 brings us some good old Harry interactions as well as some class time with all her favorite Slytherin classmates. Let me know what yall think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Certain dialogue belongs to JKR Rowling.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if I miss any typos, 5 am typing be like that.**

* * *

Maggie had been wrong before. She had been wrong multiple times, all in a range of severity. Yet, she had never been so dreadfully wrong in her entire life. Or at least that is how it felt.

The first week at Hogwarts was a complete nightmare. It all started when her lovely roommates somehow destroyed her bed causing Maggie to sleep on a thin blanket on the floor ("Where filth like her belonged" was what Pansy Parkinson had said). The only small blessing she had was they were unable to gain access to her suitcase and the fact the bed was always fixed by the morning.

Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner were painfully awkward. At least she had Elena, Roselyn, Adrian to keep her company and listen to her rants. The fact they were all older than her, with Elena being a year above her and Roselyn along with Adrian being two years her senior, did not ease the pain that she had to deal with during classes. Herbology was the only class that wasn't painful as she shared it with the Ravenclaws, which meant some freedom away from her housemates. Thankfully Padma, her acquaintance from the boat ride, was still kind to her despite her house and much to Maggie's relief, kept her company along with her Ravenclaw housemates. It also helped that their professor, Professor Sprout, allowed her to sit away from her classmates. The stout and grey-haired witch claimed it was to "promote inter-house friendship and cooperation", but Maggie was pretty sure the woman took one steady glance at her and decided to give her some mercy. Even if it was just for one class period.

Defense Against of the Dark Arts was a joke of a class. The entire classroom smelt of garlic and death and Professor Quirrell seemed like he could barely function. However, the more Maggie watched him, the more uneasy she felt. Despite his rather pathetic teaching skills, his eyes seemed far more intelligent then he was acting. She didn't like it when he looked at her, it nearly sent her in fight or flight mode. Maggie always made sure to sit near the door for a quick exit.

Astronomy was the other class that Maggie was fine with. Astronomy was every Tuesday night at midnight which generally meant that her fellow first years were too tired to do the usual bullying

The worst times she had was when it was just class, sans Astronomy, with the Slytherins. The hateful glares sent her way when the professors weren't looking, the snide remarks that were only loud enough to hear. Maggie was surprised she managed to keep her cool for so long. It didn't help that she was absolutely dreadful at magic. Wandless magic or manipulating shadows was one thing, but this wand was going to be the end of her. The two subjects she thought were going to be her favorite, charms and transfiguration, turned out to be a living nightmare.

For Charms, Flitwick did roll call. Something about the short and pointed ear man gave Maggie an odd sensation. The same sensation she had been feeling a multitude of times during the boat ride to Hogwarts. Thankfully for her, the feeling left as soon as it came. However, it didn't stop the class from being torturous. When he called at her name, the whispers of mudblood and filth invaded her ears. The lesson didn't get better from there. It was mostly a lecture to prep them for the next class where they have to levitate a feather.

Transfiguration didn't inspire a lot of confidence as well. Just like Maggie remembered, Professor McGonagall was stern and a no-nonsense woman. Half of the class time was taking intensive notes, which Maggie didn't mind and enjoyed, the second half was trying to transfigure a match stick into a needle. No matter how many times she said the incantation, did the wand movements and repeating looked over her notes, nothing happened. The other Slytherins, especially Malfoy and Parkinson, thrived off her repeated failures. At the end of the class, no one was able to successfully turn the matchstick completely into a needle, though the rest of the class had made some progress.

Maggie wasn't sure what was worse, the look of disappointment from Professor McGonagall or the cheery looks from her classmates.

"Pathetic mudblood," Malfoy had said loudly after class to his friends, "Couldn't even show any amount of magic. No better than a filthy squib." They laughed as Maggie ran off. Maybe they were right, she couldn't even show any simple type of magic. Perhaps she got here by mistake.

That day she spent her lunch hiding in the Slytherin common room with Elena, Roselyn, and Adrian. "The week is almost over," Roselyn said, as she hugged Maggie. "This weekend me and Adrian will help catch you up. Malfoy and his friends won't even see it coming."

When Friday arrived, Maggie nearly cried with relief. Today was a morning potions class with Gryffindor followed by a free period before her third herbology class of the week. Maggie would never admit it, but she was extremely nervous for potions class. It would be the first time that Maggie would see Harry and she wasn't sure where they stand with each other. Did he hate her now? After all, she was a Slytherin and everyone talked about how much the two houses hated each other.

"Not hungry?" Elena asked as she sat down next to her. Apparently, both Roselyn and Adrian decided to sleep, something Maggie wished she could do as well.

"Uh not really," Maggie said, playing with her fork.

"That nervous for your class?" She took a bite of bacon, "It can't be that bad."

"Double potions with Gryffindor."

Elena just shrugged, "Be glad you aren't a Gryffindor. Just be wary of Snape. One could say he isn't a morning person."

Maggie, wanting to give their head of house a good impression, said goodbye to her friend before promising to catch up with her during break, and headed to the Dungeon. It seemed she wasn't the only one to get the idea to arrive early as several Gryffindors were already they.

They watched her wearily as she entered the Potion classroom. She saw Parvati and Lavender and rushed towards them.

"Oh hey Maggie," Parvati said politely as Maggie took the desk in front of them. She turned towards them.

"Oh thank God you two are Gryffindors," Maggie groaned out.

"Slytherin treating you well?" Lavender asked, her tone was slightly teasing.

Maggie merely groaned again as they gave her a sympathetic smile.

The two girls started to make some small talk. Asking things like: how has your week been, how are your classmates, ect. Maggie got so involved in their talk, she didn't acknowledge the glares the Slytherins gave her when they finally walked in.

She was only brought back to surrounding when she felt several light taps on her shoulder. Turning around she was met with green eyes. Harry stood there, his unkempt black hair sticking out in several directions and a light pink blush danced on his brown cheeks.

"Maggie-"

"Snape should be coming soon, you better go back to your seat," Maggie spoke quickly, cutting him off. It was the only excuse she could come up with. Like a coward, she rather him not say anything at all to her in fear of what he might say.

Harry looked downcasted before making his way to his seat. Maggie felt slightly guilty as she turned forward, ignoring the shock looks on her two Gryffindor friends faces.

At least it seemed her excuse had some merit as only a few moments after Harry took his seat next to Weasley, Snape entered the room. His black cloak whipping in the air as he stormed to the front of the classroom. For a moment his eyes glanced at every single one of them. Maggie watched as those coal-like eyes seemed to pause and narrow at the place Harry was sitting before they landed on her. She saw confusion and disgust in those black tunnel like eyes, most likely due to the fact she was on the Gryffindor side of the room.

Maggie winced. She probably should've moved to where her classmates were earlier. There goes making a good impression.

Similar to Flitwick, Snape started the class by doing a roll call. Unlike Flitwick, her classmates stayed quiet when her name was called out. It seemed that they were also intimidated by their head of house.

He continued going down the list, pausing at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Maggie sent a sharp glared towards Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle. They sniggered behind their hands. It seemed that Harry also got on their bad side as well.

He finished reading off the names and stared at the class. She could tell everyone was paying rapid attention, but it took all her strength not to burst out laughing. It wasn't her fault that he kept the same speech from the year before and the year before that. Her friends reacted the whole scene Thursday night, and she much preferred that version.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Maggie snapped out of her daydreaming as the sudden change of pace. She turned around and gave Harry a look of confusion. He seemed as clueless as everyone else, except for the wild brown hair girl who was raising her hand as high as she could. Harry's eyes met her and gave her a pleading look. All she could do what gives him a confused shrug. How was she supposed to know? It isn't like her and Snape had late night chats about potions.

"I don't know sir," Harry replied in confusion.

Snape gave him a sneer. It seemed that sneering is a Slytherin trademark.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Maggie's eyes widen, that was a question she actually knew the answered to. Maggie was about to raise her hand before deciding not to. Professor Snape was clearly ignoring the other Gryffindor who knew the answer, she didn't see why he would change his mind.

"I don't know sir," Harry repeated.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Snape kept his cold eyes on Harry, a wicked gleam danced in them. It was as if he was taking some type of sick pleasure of tormenting Harry.

"There isn't one Sir," Maggie spoke up quickly, drawing the attention away from Harry and onto her.

It took everything she had not to shrink under the Professor's sharp glare.

"And the bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat...sir," her voice growing slightly louder.

She wasn't sure what Snape was going to do. He seemed angry, his black eyes flaring up in annoyance that she ended his beratement of Harry.

"Well, it seems someone had come prepared. Thought you were too good to open a book over the summer Mr. Potter?" Snape leaned forward, his robes looking like wings dangling on his sides. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. And as Miss Barker had correctly stated, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. And as Miss Barker stated, monkshood and wolfsbane are indeed the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well, start copying it down."

The sounds of quills on parchment filled the classroom. "And that will be one point from Gryffindor for being unprepared...and two points to Slytherin for Miss Barker's knowledge."

Maggie short-lived joy of impressing Snape was dashed quickly when he sorted them into groups for making a simple potion that would cure boils. Unlike Professor Sprout who had allowed her to stick by her Ravenclaw friends, Professor Snape forced her to sit right next to Malfoy.

At least Malfoy didn't look pleased by the seating arrangement as well. It didn't help how Professor Snape kept favoring Malfoy, praising him for any little thing he did.

Maggie tried to get involved but every time she made an attempt Malfoy would move everything to his side. "I'm not letting you taint my potion with your filthy mudblood germs," he hissed as he tossed in one too many horned slugs.

"Well _our_ potion is about to be ruined because you just threw in an extra horned slug," she snapped back.

Malfoy scoffed at her, "I know how to make potions you filthy pathetic mudblood."

Maggie felt her fist clenched tightly around her quill, snapping it in half. Slowly she made the shadows of Malfoy stool, and with the bending of her index as well as middle finger the shadows were yanked backward taking the stool and Malfoy with them. Laughter filled the room as Malfoy toppled on the ground, his stool landing on top of him. As Snape rushed towards them, Maggie got to the cauldron, removing it from the fire before adding three porcupine quills. If her memory from reading her potions back was correct, the extra porcupine quill should save their potion.

"Miss Barker," Snape snarled, causing the room to go silent, "Did you just add three porcupine quills instead of two like. The. Directions. Stated?" Malfoy gave her a nasty grin.

"Well you see Sir, when Malfoy tipped over he accidentally added an extra horned slug. Adding another porcupine quill should counteract the mistake," Maggie said smoothly as she stirred the potion.

Snape held his stare at her before looking at their potion which was now a perfect blue color. "Another three points to Slytherin for your quick thinking Miss Barker. Mr. Malfoy, be more careful." Professor Snape nodded his head, before turning away to torment the Gryffindors.

Malfoy angrily waved his wand, leaving the two to sit in silence with their finished potion. "Now who is the pathetic one Malfoy," Maggie said smoothly, "Do try to keep up. I wonder how your father would feel about a mudblood outshining you in potions." Her voice was oh so very quiet, her cool stare piercing his grey eyes. His pale cheeks turned a bright pink as he threw her a sneer, yet stayed silent.

Maggie tossed her dark strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder and watched the other students, enjoying her first small victory.

It seemed the other students, specifically the Gryffindors, were struggling. One accidentally blew up his cauldron. Snape was on them in an instant, berating them instead of trying to calm the situation. "-take him to the hospital wing," he spat out to the poor boy's partner. With a quick nod, the boy grabbed the injured boy, whose body was growing boils, out of the potion room. Snape quickly turned towards Harry and Ronald.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Harry opened his mouth to argue but quickly shut it. His eyes met hers and Maggie just gave him an apologetic smile before turning back forward.

When the class period ended, Maggie sped out of the potions room. As she climbed up the stairs, she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Harry, his eyes giving her a silent plead. "Can we talk?" he asked softly. Maggie sighed before nodding. The two of them walked a couple of feet away as Ronald waited for Harry by the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry about Snape," she blurted before either boy could say anything, "He was completely awful and-"

"Well it isn't your fault Mags," Harry said politely, giving her one of his warm smiles. She stared at her shoes awkwardly as her brain ran miles trying to figure out what he wanted.

"I'm sorry Maggie," Harry quickly blurted out, breaking the lapse of silence.

"Huh what?" Maggie said, startled at being mentioned.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "For uh blowing up at you, y'know before...I didn't know and I should've done this earlier and-"

Maggie felt her body relax, relief replacing any anxiety and gave him a small smile, "It's all good Harry, I kinda expected that reaction."

Silence came back again, neither of them not really knowing what to say. "Are we friends Harry?" she managed to ask, looking at the slightly taller boy with uncertainty.

He stared at her with wide eyes, before letting out a long breath, "Yeah," he said quickly, "Of course Maggie."

"Even if I'm a Slytherin?" She had to say it, after all, no one had heard of a Gryffindor-Slytherin friendship before. At least it is according to the gossip within Slytherin.

Harry looked at Maggie like she was speaking in tongue. "What kind of question is that Maggie? You aren't a Slytherin. You are just Maggie."

The amount of relief lifted what felt like a heavy burden off her shoulder. They gave each other matching grins, setting the past in the past.

"...Ron and I were going to head to Hagrid's. If you want...you can come join." He tilted his head towards the tall redhead, who sensing the lack of tension, decided to make his ways towards them.

"Sure, I don't have much going on for a bit. Besides, I rather not be in the Slytherin Common Room at the moment."

"Really? After the points you managed to give them?" Ron asked as they started to head out of the Castle.

"I guess my kids in my year are less...kind to Muggleborns. I generally stick with the older students," she admitted.

"Well for what it is worth, what Harry told me about you...well you don't seem bad for a snake."

Harry's cheeks turned a bright red, bright enough to see the color against his brown skin. He sharply elbowed his friend, who let out a yelp. Maggie, on the other hand, was debating whether or not to be offended that she called a snake. "Uh thanks I guess," was what she settled on, deciding to take it as a compliment.

"Well," the boy sputtered, his eyes widening as he realized what he said, "It is just, well you know Malfoy and his group. And what Harry-"

"Speaking of Malfoy," Harry said loudly, cutting Ron off, "Did you…" he trailed off, his hands making odd gestures, "you know," he added quietly so only she could hear.

She sent them a sly smile, "Malfoy deserved it. Just like Dudley and his friends."

Ron looked at the two of them in confusion, "Wha-Did you cause Malfoy to fall back like that?"

Maggie's smiled said it all and he burst out laughing. "That was bloody amazing!" he wheezed.

"Like I said, he deserved it."

They made their way towards Hagrid's house which was a small wooden house, far tinier than what Maggie thought would fit such a giant of a man, near the edge of the dark forest that Dumbledore had informed the school about being forbidden.

When Harry lightly knocked on the wooden door, the three of them heard a cluster of noise and several loud barks. The strange sensation that occurred during the boat ride and during Charms came back, this time slightly stronger. Maggie hoped whatever that sense was would go disappeared. Maggie's eyes widen at the noise, a joyful smile spread on her face at the fact there is a dog. Suddenly, the door was cracked open, the cheery face of the giant black-haired man who had led all the first years through the black lake.

"Hang on," he gruffly said, "Back Fang back."

As he grabbed the collar of the giant slobbering black dog, he opened the door wide enough to let the three them. "Make yerselves at home," he said, waving them in. Maggie rushed straight towards the dog, ignoring the suspicious look Hagrid gave her as he noticed the green and silver tie she wore. Fang gave her several sloppy licks before making his way towards Ron and giving him the same treatment.

His house was quaint, only being one room. Various types of meat was hanging on the ceiling, a kettle was resting on the open flames of his fire, and there in the corner laid a giant bed underneath a quilted blanket.

"This is Ron and Maggie," Harry introduced them as Hagrid tended the kettle and putting what seemed to be boulders on a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" Hagrid took in Ron's red hair and abundance of freckles, "I spent half me life chasin yer twin brothers out of the forest." Fang went back to Maggie, his tail wagging rapidly as she scratched his head and rubbed his belly.

"Maggie...Barker ain't it?"

She looked up at the man with curious eyes and nodded her head slowly. The uneasy and cautious expression on his face shifted into what was most likely his cheerful and regular demeanor.

"Ah," he smiled, " Good to finally meet yeh. Har-"

"Hagrid what are these," Harry blurted, swiftly changing the subject to the strange stone-like food on the table. Harry was successful in his attempt as Hagrid explained to the students that they were his "famous rock cakes" and urged them to eat. Harry and Ron politely agreed to eat the cakes, though it seemed like they just played with the food, while Maggie denied the request politely by lying that she had already eaten.

Maggie merely played with Fang, listening as Harry and Ron explained their week so far. Maggie decided to keep quiet, feeling that she didn't want to ruin the lighthearted mood with his own complaints. When asked about her time, she gave the three a weak smile and shrugged. "It's been fine, didn't have any run-ins with Finch. He seems like someone uh interesting. Wonder if he is similar to Professor Snape"

Harry eyed her with suspicion, seeing through her lie while Ron took her bait, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Snape eh? Yeh yall had Potions today?"

Harry nodded his head, directing his attention toward his towering friend, and explained his rather less than pleasant experience in class.

"Yeh worried too much Harry. Professor Snape hardly likes any of his students." Which Ron nodded in agreement too.

"But...he seems to really hate me," Harry argued. Maggie couldn't help but agreed with him, it did really seem that her head of house had an odd vendetta against him.

"Rubbish," Hagrid explained, "Why would he?" If Hagrid met Harry's eyes, his point would've been stronger.

"They do have somewhat of a point," Maggie spoke up, "He even hates some Slytherins, like my friend Roselyn." Harry gave her a pointed look, which she returned. "But, he does have some type of uh focus? I guess? On you. Maybe give it a couple of classes?"

"How's yer brother Charlie," Hagrid asked Ron, changing the subject. "I liked him-always great with animals yer brother."

Maggie shook her head and turned her attention by towards Fang, only glancing at Harry to see his eyes focusing on a piece of paper.

"Hagrid!" he exclaimed, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday. We might've been there when it happened."

"Gringotts was broken into?" Maggie questioned in surprised, "Who would be crazy enough to do that?"

Instead of answering the questions, Hagrid merely grunted and started pawning off extra rock cakes to the three of them. He refused to make eye contact with any of them.

Eventually, the three of them left Hagrid's house, making their way back to the castle to get dinner. All their pockets were filled with those harden rock cakes. Maggie felt the hard substance and considered using them as projectiles if either Malfoy or her dorm mates gave her any trouble. Surely these cakes were hard enough to cause some damage.

"I guess I will talk to you two later," Maggie said as they reached the Entrance Hall.

"Um Maggie could I talk to you for a second," Harry said quickly, causing Maggie to drop her hand off the door.

"Sure."

Ron gave them both a nod while Harry told him that he will meet him at their table. Ron made his exit leaving the two friends alone.

"Is everything alright?" Maggie asked in concern and confusion.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine," he dugged in his pocket and pulled something out, "I missed your birthday," he exclaimed as he shoved his hand towards her revealing a charm bracelet.

Maggie stared at him in shock.

"I found it in Diagon Alley and I realized I didn't get you anything for your birthday and I thought you would like it," he explained rapidly, his cheeks burning red.

"I do like it," Maggie replied, "It is just...you didn't have to get this Harry. I forgot your birthday as well." And she didn't think about getting him anything, though it wasn't like she could really afford too.

Harry just smiled, "It's fine Mags. Take it, after all, you and your mum helped me far more than what I deserved."

"You're my friend Harry, of course we would help you." Maggie held the bracelet in her hand before sliding it on her right wrist. Only one charm was on it so far, a silver owl.

"Thank you Harry," she whispered as she gave her a hug, "I owe you one."

"It is a gift Ma-"

"I know," she said swiftly, "I owe you one is my birthday gift to you."

Harry just rolled his eyes and they entered the Great Hall and walked their separate ways. Their friends both giving them curious looks at the different tables.

Maggie didn't mind it though, as she rubbed her owl charm, and she could tell Harry didn't either.

* * *

 **Another long chapter for yall. I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what yall think. Feedback is welcome and I'm curious to see what everyone is thinking. I hope you enjoyed the Draco and Harry interaction! Thanks for favoriting and following! Cya next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow what is this? An update? Much surprise. Sorry for the wait, I kinda forgot about this story and well...I recently reread it and was like "I remember when I had so many ideas for this story, maybe I should write something". So here we are. Sorry for the short chapter, I had to try to remember where I was going with this story. Thanks to everyone who has enjoyed this story and waited for this chapter. I hope yall enjoy.**

* * *

She sat down by her friends at the Slytherin table, a small smile resting on her face as she continued to rub the owl charm. The relief of knowing she still had her friend was a nice comfort.

"Wow," Roselyn said softly, her eyes moving towards the Gryffindor table back to Maggie, "You actually do know him."

Maggie snorted as she looked at the food on the table, "Why would I lie?"

Lena hummed in agreement, "You believed her before Rosie. Why so shocked?"

Roselyn's cheeked grew a hint of red,"Well-I-" she took a deep breath, "You seemed chummy with him."

Adrian snorted causing Roselyn to lightly shove his shoulder, "Oh shut it, Adri, she said she knew him not that they had a...a connection."

Adrian merely shook his head, "A connection," he said, raising his voice to mimic her, "They just entered the Great Hall together."

"Uh huh, so what's with the bracelet?" Roselyn questioned loudly, catching the attention of the surrounding Slytherins.

"Anything else you want to shout?" Lena hissed quietly, giving her older sister an exhausted look. Roselyn was kind enough to give a sheepish look but still looked at Maggie expectedly.

Adrian glanced at Maggie with an uneasy expression on his face. It seemed he too wasn't enjoying the line of questioning as well as the sudden interest of the others.

"You don't have to justify anything Maggie," he said softly, "Roselyn just has a loud mouth that she has no control of."

Roselyn glared at him, her cheeks turning slightly redder.

Maggie merely shrugged, "We are just friends if that's what you're wondering. It's a late birthday gift." She averted her eyes to her food as if it was the most interesting thing in the room.

"You're friends with Potter?" Roselyn gaped, her eyes growing in excitement. Even Elena looked at her with wide eyes.

Maggie merely nodded her head, stealing a glance at Adrian to see his eyes turning away from her back to his food. Any trace of emotion gone from his face.

Slowly the Slytherin table erupted into whispering as the word slowly spread to each student.

Maggie gnawed on her lip as she anxiously twisted the charm on her bracelet.

"That is so cool," Elena whispered, a large smile on her face.

"Tell that to everyone else," Maggie muttered. She should be used to the looks thrown her way, but they still tear at her. Slowly ripping away any relief and happiness of reuniting with her friend gave her.

"Ignore them," Adrian said coolly, his eyes never glancing up once. "Just...ignore them."

Maggie couldn't help but wonder if those words were for her or for him. She glanced at Roselyn, who was looking at Adrian with worry. Roselyn glanced at Maggie and shook her head, as if she was telling her that she will explain another time.

Maggie nodded her head, turning her attention to Elena instead. "Potions was something," Maggie announced loudly, trying to draw any attention of her connection to Harry away.

"How was Snape?" Elena questioned, taking the hint.

"Well, this girl got us like four points on the board."

Elena arched an eyebrow, "Better start than some people. Snape must like you."

Maggie shrugged, "Not enough it seemed. Got stuck sitting next to Malfoy."

Elena gave her a sympathetic look, "Ouch. How bad was it?"

Maggie threw her friend a sly smile, "Could've been worse." A mischievous glint twinkled in her eyes.

"Something tells me it served him right."

She nodded in agreement. Maggie opened her mouth to explain what happened but was stopped when her eyes took notice to Roselyn and Adrian abruptly standing up. She watched as they left the table, only quiet whispers being exchanged.

Elena watched the scene as well and sighed.

"What was that about?" Maggie couldn't help but ask. While Adrian always seemed like the quiet type, something about the whole situation seemed off.

Elena merely shrugged and frown slightly. "I'm not completely sure. They don't tell me much...but…" she voice trailed off. After another sighed she stared into Maggie's eyes. "Don't tell them I told you this...but it is probably because of his family."

"His family?"

"Yeah, they weren't uh big fans of muggles and muggleborns."

Elena shut her mouth after that, deciding to talk about classes and gossip she heard from the Hufflepuffs.

Maggie decided to accept the change of discussion, yet that didn't stop her mind from wandering back to the conversation from the train.

It was clear that there was far more to the story, but it wasn't her business to know.

So Maggie listened and shared a couple of stories as well. Hopefully, the news of her apparent friendship with Harry didn't make her life even harder in her house.

She truly hoped so.

* * *

Maggie was dreadfully wrong. Instead of her life becoming easier, it became worse. It seemed that Harry's reputation in the Slytherin house was worse than hers, well at least it was. Now it seemed that any anger towards Harry could be directed at a much easier target, her.

While the majority of the Slytherins used to merely threw her hateful glances and spoke of lowly of her rather loudly behind her back. It seemed some of them decided to make things more physical.

Things ranging from barreling through her in the halls to throwing jinxes at her to make her life more difficult became a more common occurrence.

They were smart though. Always made sure to never leave a mark on her. Elena and Roselyn tried to convince her to tell Professor Snape about the new development but she refused. Maggie didn't want to cause any more waves. She just hoped that they would get bored and move on.

Though Malfoy and his friends were another thing. It seemed that Malfoy took sick joy in harassing her, especially about her friendship with Potter.

"Of course pathetic Potter would befriend a filthy mudblood like you." He would say to her if she ever had the unfortunate pleasure into running into him.

Maggie would have to bite her lip harshly to prevent herself from speaking. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of a reply.

It was a lose-lose situation. A response or no response would egg him on more. Though his creativity of insults were greatly weakened when there was no response. The word mudblood only held a sting for so long until it just became another word.

When on Saturday afternoon, Maggie was laying on the couch waiting for Elena and Roselyn. Malfoy and his gang seemed to appear out of nowhere, coming towards her like a shark towards blood.

Malfoy opened his mouth, but Maggie was quicker. "You know Malfoy," she drawled out, "For someone who hates Mudbloods a lot. You seem very eager to talk to one. Anything you want to share?"

The satisfaction of seeing his pale rat face turn a bright angry red was the greatest reward Maggie received.

Even when he brought out his wand she still was smirking at him in amusement.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Adrian's cold voice rang out. Everyone's head turned towards Adrian to see him standing alongside Roselyn and Elena.

Malfoy glanced at the three older students before putting his wand away. He seemed to mutter something before calling out his friends to walk with him.

"Staying out of trouble?" Rosalyn asked in amusement.

"It likes me, what can I say." Maggie smiled back, walking with her friends out of the dungeons and to the library. She made a note to bring Harry with her when she finds him again. This school was far too big for her taste.

As she sat with her group of friends, Maggie couldn't help but think that life wasn't too bad. Even if it was just in this moment.

But this moment was enough for now.

* * *

 **I know it is a short chapter, I just needed to remember all my characters personality. It happens when you are in college and writing two different novels. Sorry for any typos and grammatical errors. I just had to write something. Let me know your thoughts on what you think so far and what you think will happen. Until next time where we get some flyin lessons.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another day another chapter. A much longer chapter at that. I was going to combine the midnight duel chapter but decided not to. Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed the story and thank you to Matecito and Vadimmom for your reviews.** **I hope that yall enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Any dialogue or description that wasn't mine was written by JK Rowling.**

* * *

Dreadful, that was how Maggie felt. Absolutely dreadful. What kind of mad school would allow a flying class? A school that secretly wanted her dead that type of school.

Maggie laid her face on the Great Hall table, too nauseous to even attempt a bite of food. She easily ignored the distasteful looks that were thrown her way from the other Slytherins. Why did it matter what they think, she was going to die this afternoon anyways.

"Well you look cheery," Roselyn mused as she took a seat next to her fallen friend. Maggie heard a small snort coming from in front of her, signaling Adrian's arrival.

"Hmphrdgs," Maggie mumbled into her arm.

She could feel the amusement radiating off them. Maggie couldn't help but feel offended. What kind of friends were they, to find her suffering and mourning of her own life so amusing. How cruel and rude.

Maggie felt her hair being gently brushed, "How about lifting your pretty head so we can hear you?"

Reluctantly Maggie did what Roselyn asked. When the two older students got a good look on her face they couldn't help but wince at the extreme lack of color. Maggie couldn't blame them, she must've looked as sick as she felt.

"Where's Elena?" Maggie moaned. Elena would say something to make her feel better, well she had a higher probability on doing so. Maggie glanced at the Gryffindor table, her eyes finding Harry, who happened to be surrounded by the other lions. He probably could say something right as well, but she didn't want to slither into the Lion's den when there were so many eyes. She had enough problems, didn't need to add any more.

Roselyn gave her an offended look, "What? I'm easily the superior sibling, no matter what Elena and dumbass tells you. Isn't that right 'Drian?"

Adrian merely raised an eyebrow before returning to his food.

"That was Adrian for 'Yes Roselyn, you are truly the best out of the three'. But I forgive you, since I am amazing. She is in the library with Weston. Now spit it out Mags, you look like you are about to die."

Adrian hummed in agreement, "You do look rather dreadful today. That is one thing Roselyn has been correct on."

Maggie, sensing another argument was about to erupt let out a sigh.

"I'm going to die," she bemoaned, "Die I tell you."

Adrian and Roselyn shared a look, "What class do you have?" Roselyn asked.

"Flying Rosie," Maggie erupted, her eyes widening as she flailed her hands, "Flying on brooms. How is that legal? What if I fall to my tragic death? What then?"

"Well then you die or get fixed up at the hospital wing," Adrian said, taking a sip of his goblet. He didn't even flinch or wince when Roselyn jabbed him the side.

She gave her a pitiful look, "I get that Mags. I hate flying. Always makes me nauseous. Not like Elena was any better, she fell on her first try. Broke her arm."

Maggie stared at her with wide eyes, her face turned such a shade of white that she could've passed as a ghost.

Roselyn, realizing what she said started to sputter while Adrian merely smiled at the scene. Sadist.

"Wha-ah-no. That's not what I meant," Roselyn quickly said, "You'll be fine. Completely fine. Madam Hooch won't let anything bad happen yeah."

Roselyn glanced at Adrian, a smile growing on her face.

"I mean, Cedric and Adrian are on the Quidditch team. You tell her I'm right."

While Maggie wasn't completely sure what Quidditch was, she assumed it involved flying.

Adrian glanced at Maggie and nodded his head, "Roselyn is right. Nothing to be scared of," he said as the corner of his lips twitched up, "Just don't fall off or look down. Then you're in major trouble."

Maggie gaped at the two of them. How was that supposed to make her feel any better? Roselyn smacked Adrian on the back of the head, an argument/banter ensuring.

She watched as her two friends bickered, well it was mostly Roselyn bickering while Adrian just eat his food and watched her in amusement.

Maggie drifted her attention away from them back to the Gryffindor table, only to be greeted by an odd scene.

It seemed when Malfoy and co weren't harassing her, they were annoying Harry. Or at least any Gryffindor near him.

While she wasn't sure what was going on exactly, but it was obvious that is was nothing good. Her eyes moved towards the Hufflepuff table, finding the familiar dark hair of Cedric. Cedric, who also flew around for sport.

Quickly, she got up and headed towards the table of black and yellow and left her two friends behind. Not that they noticed her departure anyhow.

Maggie took her seat right next Cedric, ignoring the confused looks from the other Hufflpuffs. "Cedric," Maggie whined, throwing him puppy dog eyes. Sophie looked at them in amusement while Cedric just looked confused as the rest of the badgers.

"Mags, is everything okay?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. Maggie let out a sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You played Quidditch don't you?"

Cedric blinked and slowly nodded his head.

"Well I'm not sure what it is, but it does involve flying yes?"

"You don't know what Quidditch is?" Cedric questioned, completely scandalized by even the thought.

"Muggleborn Ced," Sophie said, raising an eyebrow at the scene in front of her.

Cedric blushed in embarrassment. Before he could he open his mouth and most likely apologize for his assumption, Maggie cut him off.

"HowdoInotdieinflyingclass?" The words came out so fast that they mushed together.

"Flying class?" Cedric repeated, only catching the end.

Maggie nodded her head solemnly, "I don't wanna fall to my death Ced. How embarrassing would that be?"

He let out a laugh, a laugh that could bring a smile to anyone's face.

"Does Maggie have a fear of heights?" His grey eyes sparkled, a teasing smile on his face.

"Sophie," Maggie glanced at her friend who has a similar smile on her face.

"Fear of heights Mags? Didn't see that coming."

"I-" Maggie gave an indignant sputter, "I do not have a fear of heights. In fact, I flew around a lot I tell you. From Derry to Dallas and even to London." Maggie pouted, crossing her arms in annoyance. Older friends are just mean. She should've just gone to Harry.

Cedric ruffled her hair, "I'm just teasing Mags. Don't worry much about flying. You will barely be in the air this semester. Just stand firm and be confident. Yeah?"

Maggie glanced up to meet his eyes. Noticing the sincerity in them she nodded.

"You better not be pulling my leg," Maggie grumbled.

Sophie let out a small gasped, "Cedric, be mean. He would never. Truly isn't the Hufflepuff way Mags. You ought to sit over here sometimes."

Maggie glanced back the Slytherin table, noticing the dirty glares some of the students gave her before looking back at Sophie.

"I might do that. Better not regret saying that."

"Never Mags."

Maggie got up and patted Cedric on his shoulder, "Well, I am going to head to the field. See y'all later yeah?"

The two Hufflpuffs nodded while the others merely gave a strained smile.

"Mags, if you need any help. Just let me know," Cedric said to her before she left the table.

Maggie threw him a grateful smile and nodded. Stand firm and be confident, got it.

* * *

When she made it to the field, she enjoyed the silence and peace of being alone brought her. Thankfully, she was in the right area if the twenty broomsticks on the ground said anything. Sadly, it wasn't long before the rest of the Slytherins came along.

"Well, seems like the mudblood is still around," Malfoy's haughty voice broke the silence and brought along a lovely headache for Maggie.

"Guess those duffer Puffs didn't want such filth as well." Parkinson let out a high pitched laugh, followed by the rest of her friends.

Maggie merely tilted her head, not sure if they expected her to feel insulted by his remark. It was rather weak.

"I can see why you aren't in Ravenclaw Malfoy," Maggie muttered. Malfoy's eyes lit up as if he was pleased to get a reaction out of the girl before frowning.

"Why would-"

"Why would I want to be in such a pathetic house. I'm the greatest pureblood, blah blah blah," Maggie cut him off, deepening her voice in a pathetic rendition of his voice. "Exactly my point Malfoy," she glared at him, "Not clever and not original in the least. Rather pathetic no? If you are going to insult me, at least become creative."

His face slowly burned a bright red, while his two friends (Crabbe and Goyle, if her memory served her right) glanced at each other. Parkinson let out a gasp.

"Watch your tongue to disgusting mudblood. You might not have one for long." She sneered at her, anger in her eyes.

Maggie blinked at her before smiling. The Slytherins gaped at her in confusion.

"See Malfoy, creativity."

Malfoy quickly pointed his wand at her as he glared daggers at her. Maggie took a step forward, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Put her in her place Malfoy," Parkinson's urged on as the other Slytherin voiced their agreement.

"Yeah Malfoy, do it," Maggie mocked. Malfoy's grey eyes looked at her in conflict. She could feel the confusion and hesitation. The shakiness of his hand gave him away.

Malfoy was a lot of things, a bully and a tormentor, but he didn't have it in him to stare at someone and hex them. Not yet at least.

Thankfully for both Maggie and Malfoy, the Gryffindor's chose this time to make it to the field.

"Maggie?" Harry questioned as he got closer to the scene. The other Gryffindors following in suit. His eyes turned to her then to Malfoy then to Malfoy's wand. Harry's eyes went cold.

"Malfoy leave her alone."

Malfoy dropped his arm and turned to Harry. "Oh is the great and mighty Potter coming to the rescue?"

"Oh sod off Malfoy," Ron spoke up before Harry could even react. Maggie took the opportunity to slide away from the Slytherins and stand next to Lavender and Parvati, who gave her a worried look.

Before Malfoy could respond, Madame Hooch came out. Thankfully, the mere presence of the professor ended any fight.

Maggie could not recall ever seeing anyone just like Madam Hooch before. With spiky grey hair and yellow hawk-like eyes, she truly was different than anything Maggie had seen.

Harry, who was now standing next to her, bumped her shoulder. Maggie glanced at him and smiled.

"Thanks," she mouthed to him. He merely smiled in response. His smile was slowly wiped away when he noticed the death glare Malfoy was sending her. His emerald green eyes looked at her in concern.

Maggie just smiled at him and bumped his shoulder. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

She was fine, and she will be fine. Maggie knew how to handle herself, and she knew Harry knew that.

Maggie glanced at Ron, who was next to Harry, and gave him a thankful smile. A smile which he returned, even if it was more strained.

Madam Hooch cleared her throat and gave the entire group of students a stern look.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she snapped, "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Maggie quickly went to a broom, making sure to stick by Harry. She glanced down at the broom and all the fears from the great hall came rushing back. The poor thing was ancient and looked like it was going to shatter at any moment. Nothing about the broom said "Come sit on me, you'll be fine".

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," said Madam Hooch at the front of the students, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" They all shouted with their hands over the broom.

Maggie closed her eyes, waiting for the broom in smack her in the face. But she was not greeted by a stingy pain. She opened her eyes to see her broom resting on the ground, not even have moved an inch.

"Up?" She repeated again in confusion. The broom only twitched before going still.

Maggie glanced around to see that she was not the only one having trouble. Some brooms were still while others just rolled on the ground.

She met Harry's gaze and she gaped at him. His broom was in his grip on the first try. To his credit, he was as surprised as she was.

After what felt like thirty more tries, her broom finally jumped up into her hand. She threw Harry a proud smirk which he smiled at. She could see the laughter in his eyes.

Once everyone was able to summon their broom, Madam Hooch taught them how to mount the broom correctly.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two-"

Before she could even blow her whistle one of the Gryffindor kids, a boy with blonde hair who was on the heavy side, was already in the air. The terrified look on his face told Maggie enough the situation he had found himself in.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted to no avail as the Gryffindor was rising straight up, going from ten feet, twenty feet, to all the way above the castle. Maggie couldn't help but wince when she made out his scared white face look down at the ground falling away to suddenly following to the earth below with a loud crash and a nasty crack. Maggie looked at the scene in shock as he laid on the ground. It seemed her fear was completely acceptable. When she looked back up, his broomstick was gone.

He still hasn't moved...was he dead?

Slowly he brought his head up. His face was ghastly white. Alive, aliveish.

Madam Hooch was bending over the, her face a similar shade to his.

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

The boy was helped up as he clenched his wrist before he hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

It didn't take too long for Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The rest of her housemates laughed. Maggie glanced at the scene with disinterest and decided to remain quiet. Why bring unnecessary attention to herself?

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Paravati, her friend was sending him a nasty glare.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" mocked Parkinson, "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, rushing forward and taking something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

He held up a small glass ball, the sun reflecting off the clear surface.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. His voice brining the rest of the students to silence. Maggie glanced at Harry, shaking her head, mouthing "Don't."

Malfoy smiled nastily as he watched the scene.

"Listen to your filthy friend Potter," he sneered as he glanced back at the glass ball, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, his green eyes burning in anger.

Malfoy, being Malfoy, had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off instead. "Come and get it, Potter!" His words egging Harry on.

Harry grabbed his broom. Before he could do anything, Maggie gripped his arm.

"No!" shouted another Gryffindor, "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble." Maggie was able to make out the Gryffindor as being the snooty girl on the train, a snooty girl with a point at the moment.

"Harry," Maggie whispered, grabbing his attention, "Your housemate has a point. He isn't worth getting in trouble. Trust me."

She wasn't sure if her words got through to him, and if they did then he easily ignored them. Her friend mounted his broom and kicked the ground harshly.

Maggie stepped back as Harry soared up into the air. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as if she was trying to exhale her annoyance.

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath as she watched the scene above her..

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!" His voice barely carried down to the group below, Maggie was barely able to hear him.

Malfoy must've said something snarky, because the next Maggie knew Harry was darting towards the pale haired rat. Malfoy barely dodge the incoming broom as Harry kept steady.

Some of the Gryffindor's started clapping. Lavender looked at Maggie, nodding her head as to tell her to join in. Instead, Maggie put two fingers to her forehead to massage the pain from an oncoming headache.

Harry voice spoke out, but they were so high up his words were unintelligible.

Maggie could only guessed Harry said something to panic Malfoy as the boy threw the glass ball high into the air and raced back toward the ground.

Maggie watched in shock and horror as Harry started to nose dive to the ground, racing to catch some pathetic glass ball. Her eyes widening larger and larger as he got closer to the ground. His arm reached out, securing the glass ball in his hand as he yanked his broom back up, successfully preventing a nasty crash.

"HARRY POTTER!" A stern voice shouted out. Maggie knew that voice anywhere as she glanced at Professor McGonagall running towards them.

Harry got off his broom, his eyes resembling a deer in the headlights.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts-"

Professor McGonagall nearly speechless with shock and anger, and her glasses flashed furiously, " - how dare you - might have broken your neck-"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor-"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil-"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Maggie glanced from McGonagall, to Harry, to Malfoy and his group, then back to McGonagall.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth.

"Professor, it was Malfoy's fault," Maggie spoke quickly, making sure she was able to say what she wanted to say before being cut off, "He threw the ball. Harry was trying to help."

McGonagall paused, her eyes narrowing at the now furious Malfoy.

"Malfoy, my office during dinner," Professor McGonagall said stiffly. She glanced back at Harry, "Now Potter."

Maggie watched as Harry trailed behind McGonagall, his head down as he focused on his feet.

Her eyes glanced back to her housemates, unsurprised by the anger, shock, and disgust in their gaze.

Well...she hoped that what she did was worth it.

* * *

 **Did I reference "It" in this story...yes, yes I did. I can't wait for book two and three, that is where the fun will really start. Let me know what yall thought about the story so far or even the chapter. I love having feedback. Sorry for any typos I didn't catch. Until next time.**


End file.
